Brothers of a Flame
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Prompt#47 from Bleeding-roses-16 Xanxus never really considered the fact that if he was adopted it meant that Timoteo wasn't his biological father.Which meant his biological father is probably still out there until Lussaria pointed it out.Xanxus doesn't really think about it because he's far more involved with the Cradle Affair Harry isn't gay in this, I'm pans ppl Hiatus UFN
1. Arc One: Chapter One

**Prompt #47 from Bleeding-roses-16:**

 **Summary: Xanxus never really considered the fact that if he was adopted it meant that Timoteo wasn't his biological father, which meant his biological father was probably still out there, until Lussuria pointed it out. Xanxus doesn't really think about it because he's far more involved with what would later be called the Craddle Affair, but he's certainly reminded of it when his little half sibling comes knocking, looking for family.**

 **WARNING: There will be a gay pairing in later arcs (NOT HARRY!). I am only warning because I know people get offended if you don't warn, because they believe the world is a straight line. I'm fixing quite a few bugs that I made, because I normally do make Harry gay, so if my story implied that, it was not my intention.**

 **Updated chapter! I hope this flows slightly better than the original, and that I caught the typos that were in it. It I missed one, let me know. To various reviews I got about misspelled words from Japanese, thank you for letting me know, I am working on that as we speak, as well as the spots that imply that Harry is gay. I will be posting a note in Arc 2 Chapter One about these changes, and hope everyone likes it still.**

 **Word Count: 2,389**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter One**

"Fucking Trash!" Xanxus growled angrily as he stormed Varia Headquarters. He was done with playing nice with the Vongola Nono. Learning of his adoption was just another straw that went into breaking the camels back. If he couldn't be welcomed without blood, then Xanxus would just take them by storm in a coup d'etat.

"Boss." Lussuria huffed, crossing his arms as he watched his Sky ignore him. The sixteen year old was much too pissed off to consider the possibilities that his father was still alive. "Boss, if you're adopted, doesn't that mean that your real father is out there? Maybe you should look into that before doing anything with the Vongola."

"Fucking Trash left me with that woman! I don't care about Trash that ignores his flesh and blood!" Xanxus glowered, knocking things off his desk. He sat heavily, yet gracefully, in his chair.

Two months later, Lussuria stared sadly at his boss. The Nono had sealed the teen in Zero Point Break-Through. It would take them a long time to get him out. Lussuria couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it. If his boss truly deserved the imprisonment.

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he looked around the vault. He had been in Diagon Alley for a day or so, and had decided to see if he had any other vaults, and heirlooms that he could take with him. To his contentment, he had four family vaults, and one of them had nothing but personal items belonging to those with the Potter name. He had spent the last four hours scouring the room, looking for something belonging to his parents. He was close to giving up at this point.

Then his jade gaze fell unto a stack of books. He quickly walked over, picking the first one up. To his surprise it read 'James Charulus Potter' across the front. He was quick to snatch it and the pile up before returning to his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

 _Date 1969, 5-20_

 _I have made a huge mistake. At Eighteen, I will be a father thanks to a drunken affair. Lily has told me that everyone makes mistakes, and I'd just proven it. The woman, Chiara, has agreed to let me keep our son, as she cannot provide for him. Upon his birth, I will go to her home and collect our son. -James_

 _Oct. 10th_

 _It's Chiara's due date. I haven't heard from her in months. I hope everything is okay. I leave for Italy tomorrow to be sure. -James_

 _Oct. 12th_

 _Chiara and my son are gone. I don't know where they have gone but I will find my son if it's the last thing I do. According to her neighbors, Chiara has gone mad, and went off the grid weeks ago. I hope my son is alright. -James_

Harry closed the book, his breath tight in his chest as what he had read hit him like a freight train. He couldn't believe it. It made no sense. He was told that he had no other family! It was all a lie! He had a brother. An older brother, somewhere in Italy. He had family. A chance at a loving family. He just had to find him. That meant Harry had to start looking now. But how was he supposed to find the man? Because that is what his brother would be, a man.

A hoot had him looking at his snowy owl. Hedwig watched as her human's eyes narrowed in thought. The owl cocked her head in retaliation. Harry grinned as he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _To whomever receives this letter,_

 _My name is Harry. I am looking for the son of Chiara. I just learned that we are half siblings. I would like to have a chance to get to know you. If you are agreeable, please reply with the snowy owl that brought this letter to you. If not, please send her away. I will understand_

 _Your younger brother,_

 _Harry_

"Hedwig, I need you to find someone for me. I don't know his name, just that he is my big brother. Do not leave him until he reads the letter, and either gives you one in return, or sends you away. If this works, it means no more Dursleys." The owl cooed happily, holding out her leg.

* * *

Xanxus lifted his head at a tapping noise. His eyes narrowed on the white owl hovering outside his window. He was exhausted after battling Tsunayoshi. and just wanted to sleep. However, Shitty Trash had given him paperwork to catch up on.

Eight years worth.

With a animalistic growl, the man opened the window. To his surprise, the owl held out a letter of all things to him. Amused and annoyed at the same time, the Wrath Flame user took the item. Amusement quickly fled his mind.

After he finished reading, he broke out into a spiel of swear words. The rest of the Varia steered clear of his office. Not even his guardians were brave enough to enter the same room as he trashed his office.

* * *

Harry yawned as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. School had been back for only two days, but he was tired already. His appetite was practically nonexistent. He could barely keep his eyes open as he sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, is that Hedwig?" Hermione asked, surprise coloring her voice.

Indeed, it was his beloved pet. Others watched as the Boy-Who-Lived lit up like it was Christmas. His hands instantly going to pet his owl, and retrieve the post attached to her claw. The owl happily gobbled the bacon and sausage that Hermione offered her.

"I knew you could do it, girl!" Harry praised, giving Hedwig praise. The owl cooed happily, but tiredly. Harry opened his letter quickly after he finished loving on his first friend.

 _Trash, I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Give me some fucking proof, and I may take you seriously, fucking outdated carrier pigeon and all. -Xanxus_

"Mate, who did you write?" Ron questioned, frowning. "He doesn't sound nice. He called you trash." The redhead continued, feeling worried about his friend. He knew that the Dursley family wasn't the greatest bunch.

"Better than the Dursleys." Harry grabbed a napkin, and spat into it, confusing the pure bloods, and some half-bloods. The muggleborns watched on, curious about why he would need to give someone his DNA. "He's wanting proof I'm his brother. I told you I sent Hedwig to find family for me." Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea." Hermione protested as he wrote a returning letter. He ignored her, focusing instead on how he would address the man that would likely be his brother. He could only pray this would work.

* * *

 _Xanxus,_

 _Trash, huh? I have a feeling you address a lot of people that way. I'm not lying, and I sent a sample of saliva. Besides, I don't want anything except to know my big brother. It's not like I have anything to loose by contacting you. Can't we try?_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. My owl's name is Hedwig._

 _P.P.S. If I have the wrong person, I'm sorry. Maybe you'd be able to help me find my brother. I can pay, but I doubt Hedwig went to the wrong person. She's just that good._

"Boss?" Lussuria questioned as the man snickered. Wine colored eyes hardened. "You said you want a rush order on the DNA to see if this boy is your brother? I thought you were your mother's only son? She's dead, so how-"

"My father's son. Or so he claims." Xanxus grumbled, "hence the DNA." The feminine man frowned at his Sky. "What?" The man snarled, glaring.

"What will you do if it's not a match?" The Sun guardian questioned, tilting his head.

"Explain the trash got it wrong." The man grumbled, having no plans to help the Little Trash find his family.

* * *

 _Little Trash, congratulations! You have a big brother. From your last letter, I can only assume that you are orphaned. What do you want, Trash? I can't offer a home to you. I'm recovering from injuries and can't care for a little trash like you. So, what do you want? -Xanxus_

Harry bit his lip, shoulders slumping some. He knew that the man probably didn't want to deal with a child. Let alone one as messed up as him. He could only hope he would allow Harry to get to know him. Harry wanted a family, after all. Even if they never met, or that Xanxus never took him in. It would be worth it.

He really had an older brother!

"Madam Promfrey, may I have some parchment and a quill?" The boy asked, spotting the woman.

"Mr. Potter, I-" She went to protest, but noticed how hopeful the boy was.. The matron sighed but nodded, bustling off to get the requested items. She returned promptly, and Harry quickly jolted down his reply.

* * *

 _Xanxus,_

 _I wasn't expecting you to take me in. I just want to know my big brother. My mother's family isn't the nicest, I just want to know that someone cares. To have someone that will take my side on things and who will offer advice when I need it. I feel alone most of the time, and I go to a boarding school. I included a picture that a younger schoolmate took last year, so you can put a face to my name._

 _Harry_

Xanxus couldn't look away from the picture in his hand. The man was surprised by how similar, yet different they looked at that age. His brother was smaller, though. His red sweater hung off him like he was in an older man's shirt, and his jeans looked to be held in place by an old belt. Their hair and face they likely got from their father. However, Little Trash had one large difference.

His jade eyes. They were wide, full of emotion. Xanxus never thought eyes could be that color. Let alone that large. The boy seemed more innocent than Tsunayoshi. Something Xanxus thought was impossible. Even if his brother was way too thin.

"That's him?" Lussuria quarried. Xanxus nodded. "Something doesn't feel right. He's much too thin. Has he said anything about being ill?" The Sky snorted.

"You don't get thin like that by being ill." Xanxus sneered. "Little Trash has been starved. Likely since he was orphaned." His mind turned to the Little Trash's words from earlier.

' _That someone cares.'_

"Are you going to do something to help him?" The two toned haired man demanded.

"Little Trash has to trust me, and ask me that himself." Xanxus slumped, eyes tight, and mouth pinched.

* * *

 _Little trash, are you really that naive as your photo suggests? Put you in a dress and I'd have a little sister. Are you a fucking pansy? Also eat more meat! I could break you just by pinching your arm! Is your school a fucking castle? And what do you mean, to know if someone cares? Explain Little Trash. Or else. - Xanxus_

Harry blinked, sniffling away his tears as he read the letter again. His head hurt, as did his chest. If Hermione hadn't had the Time Turner, he'd be dead. Whatever the flames, that had stopped Voldemort in his first year (and any time he was in danger), were, they had only attracted the dementors instead of repelling them.

Maybe Xanxus would know what the orange flames were.

Maybe it was something that they had in common.

* * *

 _Xanxus,_

 _I'm keeping this short because I'm tired and hurt. Do you know what orange flames are? I'm afraid_

 _I'll loose control again if I end up needing them. What do I do? - Harry_

"Fucking Little Trash!" Xanxus yelled, tossing a bottle of tequila at the door. Lussuria, who had just entered, caught it, eyes wide. "Try to protect the little shit, and this happens! Trash, prepare the jet for London. We leave next week!"

* * *

 _Little Trash, I'll be in London soon. Meet me at xxx cafe near Big Ben, the Friday after you get this letter. We need to fucking talk, you just fucked shit up in order to keep you fucking innocent of my world. - Xanxus_

Harry shakily placed the letter in his messenger bag. Hermione had helped him find an undetectable expansion, and feather light, charm so he didn't need to carry his trunk around London. He didn't plan on going to the Dursley whether Xanxus kept him or not. He was done with the abuse, and the worry of if he would get another meal. If Xanxus didn't take him, then he would somehow get an apartment or something with Gringotts' help.

It was his safest option.

Even if it terrified him.


	2. Arc One: Chapter Two

**AN: Okay, really quickly before I let you read. There will be a gay pairing in the later arcs (NOT HARRY!). Right now, I'm focusing on Harry deciding on what he wants to do.**

 **I got a USB chip, so I can actually work on this at home from an older computer (That can't go online it's so outdated). All I have to do now is take it to the library and upload. So hopefully it will be posted just as fast as the first arc.**

 **I thank everyone that has reviewed. I honestly wasn't aware how popular this crossover selection was. It kind of makes me nervous.**

 **Word Count: 3,542**

 **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter Two**

Xanxus couldn't believe he was doing this. Meeting his little brother. That he would be dragging the Little Trash back with him. Not that he didn't want to take him back to the Varia so Luss could baby the shit out of him, or so that they could protect him.

Fucking Trash deserved to be cared for if what he alluded to meant anything.

However, Little Trash wasn't Varia Quality.

"Voi! Why did we have to come all this way?" Squalo yelled, glaring at the staring passerby. He was nearly ready to draw his sword to take care of those too curious.

"Fucking Trash," Xanxus turned to his second in command, a glare firmly in place. "Shut up and help me find the Little Trash!" The Varia Boss was getting frustrated at being unable to find the Little Trash.

"Xanxus?" A timid voice called as soon as he finished speaking. The Varia burst into swears as they whipped around.

Harry was tiny.

The brat only came up to Xanxus's chest. The man had been trying the ruffle the kid's feathers when he said he could pass as a girl, but in person, it became apparent that it were true. He looked delicate, like a strong breeze could knock him over.

They would so be fixing that back in Italy.

"Oi, Little Trash, you get to come home with me." Green eyes narrowed and the boy stepped back.

Cautious. Mistrusting.

"Why?" His voice, and stance, was defensive. He was ready to bolt if Xanxus answered wrong.

Good.

"Because you've got these, too." Xanxus let his flames ignite in his hand. Only enough for his brother, and those the closest to them, to see. "Or did you lie?" Harry didn't even flinch as he stared into the orange flames.

"I…I'm not a freak then?"

"Che, you, Little Trash, are the brother to Varia Boss Xanxus."

"I knew it." A voice, one that Harry vaguely recognized, said. Xanxus drew his guns, and Squalo his sword. Harry turned, hand flying to his wand, his eyes going wide as he met the chocolate gaze of one Blaise Zabini. "You're the one with the Orange Flame Aspect!"

"Zabini, what are you doing here?" Harry growled, glaring, "this is a private meeting."

"You could be meeting with the Queen of England for all I care! How could you be as _stupid_ as to unleash Harmonizing Flames at Hogwarts? Dumbledore is Aspect Awakened, too. He-"

"Is that why I feel strange around him?" Blaise's eyes narrowed.

"Potter, when was the first time you used the flames?" The Italian demanded, uncaring of the men threatening him.

"At school? First year. HE was going to kill me. But the color-"

"Was different, right? Let me guess, lighter in coloring? Dumbledore tried to force his will on you, and your soul got scorched." Harry flinched, looking away.

"Trash, fucking explain the shit you're talking about!" Xanxus growled, yanking his brother behind him, despite Harry's protests. "NOW!" He barked when the other hesitated.

"My family name is Zabini. My family has allied itself with the Potters since before either of us were born. The Potter Famiglia is known to have Harmonizing Flames of the purest kind. The Zabini Famiglia followed them from Italy. You were lucky I sensed you first, and covered your slip up!"

"Slip up?" Harry parroted back, confused. "I never learned how to control them, so how can I 'slip up' as you say?

"Surely your family-"

"-are complete, and utterly abusive, arsholes? Got it in one." Harry pushed his way past Xanxus, or rather, he tried. "If our families are allied, as you say, why didn't you come talk to me? Why didn't you come to me? I love hearing about my family."

"I was told that you'd approach me, eventually. That, unless you awoke in duress, that you'd find me."

"For a Slytherin, you sure as hell didn't look beneath the beneath. How would I know to come to you? I have many masks, but you'll find my lack of knowledge to be quite genuine, Zabini. My family would beat me if I showed any curiosity about anything. Me knowing things meant I wasn't miserable."

Xanxus has relaxed his stance, but was still watching his little brother closely. Waiting for an excuse to blow the Trash's brains out. However, he wanted to hear more, as it was obvious his brother wasn't as naive as he'd thought. In fact, he sounded closer to using the Flames of Wrath, not a classic Sky.

"I'm sick of living in that world, only to be used as a weapon. I just found my big brother! The first time I've met him, and _you_ barge in. What do you want Zabini? If you're just going to lecture me, then fuck off! I got enough of that from the white fucking bumblebee!"

"I think you misunderstood why I followed you." Zabini bowed. "I wish to honor my family's promise by being your Color Night of Blue." Blaise said, left hand fisted, and his right covering it. Harry glared.

"I don't trust you." He snapped, hands shaking.

"You trust that man, claiming to be your brother. I've done nothing to hurt you." The boy protested, ruffling Xanxus's feathers.

"You _let_ Malfoy taunt and bully me. You never hurt me, but you're just as bad because you watched others do so! You weren't a bully, but you were a bystander. You could have helped. You could have gotten a professor."

"Give me a second chance! I'm a kid, just like you, and I make mistakes. I am sorry that I didn't stop them, or tell you about our families. I was told you _knew_ , and I recklessly believed it." Blaise exhaled deeply. "Let me prove it to you, Harry, please."

"Fine, prove it." Harry hesitated, "right now, I'm leaving with my brother. When I return to England, don't be indifferent. Treat me like a friend."

"May we exchange letters?" Blaise inquired, getting a nod of agreement. The Rain backed off, bowing "See you September first, if we don't see each other at the World Cup."

The Varia duo, plus one, left for the airport.

* * *

Xanxus glanced at the child asleep on one of the plane's couches. Lussuria had met them at the airport, and had instantly insisted Harry ate before they left. It wasn't even past five, yet the boy had crashed.

"You know, if we weren't Varia, we would be looking at kidnapping charges." Lussuria mused, laying a blanket over the child. He then quickly started to do a quick scan of the boy.

"I wish we didn't need to go to these extremes. That I didn't fucking need to kidnap my own shitty brother. We only have a little over two months to get him up to Varia Fucking Quality."

"You wish to have him as part of the Varia?" Lussuria jerked away from the child, as if horrified.

"Voi! The brat's too weak!" Squalo protested, shaking his fist.

"No his isn't. We'll leave him to Levi and Mammon to train." Xanxus smirked.

"Voi! He won't last two seconds!"

"Your rates have tripled." Viper drawled as Harry held his side.

His hair was singed, and small scratches covered his visible skin. The Mist Arcobaleno went to say something else, when Harry took a chance and struck.

Mammon frowned as he easily landed on his feet. The thirteen year old grinned, realizing he'd managed to touch the man-in-a-baby's-body. Mammon was surprised that child could do so, seeing as he had no training. Evident by Harry shaking out his fist, despite the power behind the punch, or rather, the lack of power. The boy was weak, and needed conditioning, as well as a true style to fight with.

"Go get treated by Lussuria." And the man left the room. Lussuria was on him in seconds as Viper came upon Xanxus. "Where did you find this Sky, Xanxus." The Arcobaleno demanded.

"He found me. He's my little Trash brother." Xanxus said without an ounce of pride.

He hadn't even known he had family left. Let alone raise the kid. He had no right to feel pride over what the kid had done.

* * *

 _Potter,_

 _I figured I should owl you this. It's a book on our families' shared history. You, and your brother, should know where you came from. If our places had been reversed, I realized I would have wanted you to tell me as much as you could. I also thought I should tell you about myself. My full name is Blaise Anthony Zabini. I was born to Eloise and Anthony Zabini. Three years after my birth, my father died saving a child from being ran over by one of those muggle cart things. My mother has had ten husbands since, gaining the title Black Widow._

 _I grew up going to the same tutor classes as Ronald and Neville. I loved playing chess with Ronald and looking at plants with Neville. I'd though we were friends, but Ronald ignores me now that I'm in Slytherin. Neville I purposely leave alone so Malfoy doesn't increase his bullying on the Longbottom heir._

 _My dream since my grandfather told me, was to serve the next Orange Aspect in the Potter Line. When you showed a dislike of Slytherins, and no sign of Awakening, I gave up. On serving you, but I still wanted to be friends._

 _You're a special person, Harry. You could get a group of people to jump from a cliff, yet you're so insecure, that you'd never use someone that way. You're more likely to risk your life saving them. You're reckless but loyal to a fault. I've always felt in awe after school ended every year. A small firstie, the smallest in our year, faced off with Voldemort, and won. A second year, as small as a firstie killing a basilisk, and saving a girl like a Knight in shinning armor. You protected your friends against Dementors, with only flames, and nearly dying in the process. You only cared that they lived._

 _You're kind, loyal, caring, intuitive, cunning, smart, brave, and protective. Yet who takes care of you? You won't have your brother when you come back to school. You have so many good qualities about you, and everyone around you takes advantage of them._

 _I'm not asking to be your Knight, but can't I be your friend?_

 _Zabini_

* * *

 _Blaise,_

 _If we're going to be friends, shouldn't we use our first names? The book you sent was nice, and answered quite a few questions about Xanxus and myself. At least someone has noticed how important family is to me._

 _I'm learning many things from Xanxus and his Color Knights, or Guardians as they call themselves. I'm also allowed to get food whenever I want, and I have my own room! Xanxus wants me up to Varia Quality. I am not sure if I want to be an assassin though._

 _Do you think, maybe, that we could change the Wizarding World? I want everyone to see each other equally. I've been learning about the Vongola Famiglia, and I was thinking that we could be like the Primo, Giotto, and his group, but for the Wizarding World. I included a book on it._

 _Thank you, by the way. You were right, my family, and our history, is important to me. So brownie points to you, whatever that means._

 _I'm not against Slytherins. Just those that pick on those weaker, shier, nicer, or less wealthy, than themselves. I'd be a hypocrite if I hated Slytherins. I was nearly sorted there, if it wasn't for Malfoy. He was a bully that reminded me of my cousin. I hate bullies. I have dealt with them my whole life, and I don't think it should be allowed._

 _I told Squalo about the Basilisk and how I shoved a sword in it's mouth. I got lectured, and now I have sword lessons as well as others, such as catching up on my muggle studies, hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and weapons._

 _Surprisingly, it's great!_

 _Harry_

Harry grinned as he watched Hedwig fly off before he went to go get something to eat. He was in the mood for the last of his chocolate cake. He was happy that Xanxus let him eat whatever the hell he wanted, when he wanted. So long as he kept in shape. Something about food being denied for too long.

Upon entering the kitchens, he froze.

Sitting, eating _his_ last slice of chocolate cake, was a blond teen. Harry couldn't see the other's eyes, their blond hair was covering them, and they were adorned with a crown. He also outranked Harry in height. Likely outranked him, period.

That didn't stop Harry from getting pissed.

"Who do you think you are?" The small teen snarled, fist clenching. The other didn't act like he heard. "You have five seconds to stop eating my cake. You will not like the consequences if you don't."

"Commoners do not worry Prince Belphegor. What can you do, go crying to mummy?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my mother is _dead_." Harry deadpanned, stalking closer. His wand, which Mammon had removed the trace from, slid into his hand. "So no, I won't go running to her, or anyone else. I don't let others do my dirty work, and nor do I let them walk over me. I get even."

A flick, and blond bled an ugly puce. The other froze. Harry stood his ground even as the other stood up to full height. He would not let anyone in the Varia walk over him, assassins or not.

His brother's guardians wouldn't get the pleasure either.

"Commoner, turn Prince Belphegor's hair back." Harry crossed his arms, eyes narrowing.

"No. You pissed me off."

"Turn it back, now!" Red flames sparked, and Harry growled as he narrowed his eyes. His own Storm Flames coming to push back

"I've had uglier, and scarier, men threaten me, Princess." Harry taunted. The other stiffened. "Oh dear, did I just threaten your masculinity? Whatever shall you do?" The wizard sneered. "I don't see why big brother has you as his guardian. You're just a weak minded brat."

Belphegor let out a screeched, leaping forward to attack. Harry held his ground, giving as good as he got. The cooks quickly ran from the room, warning everyone and anyone they met that Prince the Ripper was about to eat the Boss's son alive.

Mammon crackled and started to take bets. Squalo rolled his eyes, before placing his own bet down. Leviathan quickly went to watch the boys fight.

Xanxus just threw his whiskey glass, and a slew of curse words, at the ones interfering with his paperwork. He knew his brother could hold his own against the Prince Trash. If he couldn't?

Well, then they needed to up his training.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _You do realise that this dream would require your group to rule the underground of the Wizarding World, correct? You would be in danger of running afoul the Ministry, and Dumbledore's men. They would call you dark,_

 _evil even._

 _Like you, I've been training my Aspect. My uncle, my father's brother, agreed to take me in to train. When I told him I wanted a melee weapon, he was ecstatic. I am enjoying how to wield a war hammer._

 _You made headlines, by the way. Boy-Who-Lived is Missing. Theories have popped up everywhere. Death Eaters taking you, Dumbledore training you, and get this: off with long lost family. The Quibbler came up with that one._

 _Everyone just laughed it off as them being crazy. Wonder what they would do if they learned it were true?_

 _Thank you for accepting me as a friend,_

 _Blaise_

* * *

 _Harry James Potter!_

 _Where are you? I convinced my parents to drive me to London, where we agreed to meet up, and low and behold, you never showed up! I wrote Ron, but he hasn't heard from you either! Please write back, I'm worried._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _I am so sorry! I met up with Xanxus, and guess what? He took me in! I've been in summer school to catch up on my studies. I completely_

 _spaced our meeting! I should have called. I'm in Italy, and having a blast! Xanxus said I should be allowed back for the QWC._

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Blaise,_

 _What are Death Eaters? Also Dumbledore actually training me? That made me laugh! Is the Quibbler going to be a problem? Also, I do_

 _understand what I'd be going up against. It need to be done. Sorry this is short. Lots to do so I can go to the QWC._

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I won't tell anyone where you are. The Dursleys never treated you right, after all. You promise_

 _you'll be at the Cup, correct? I will hold my questions back until then. Even if Sirius and Remus have shown up four times since the article about you missing came out._

 _How are you enjoying Italy? I've included a map_

 _of the magical community in Venice, as well as a list of my favorite areas in the muggle side._

 _I was wondering if you ever used (or heard) yellow flames before. I was riding with my cousin on her motorcycle, and we crashed. I had a concussion, broken ribs and an arm, and cuts everywhere, before the flames engulfed me, healing everything. My cousin was bleeding out, and I managed to heal her too._

 _Please write soon,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Death Eaters? You seriously don't know? They're Voldemort's followers. The Quibbler normally focuses on make-belief creatures, as Mr. Lovegood dotes on his daughter, Luna, a girl in Ginny Weasley's year, since his wife died. She's been horribly hurt._

 _Are your studies going well? I've just started to learn accounting, as I am heir to the Zabini line. However, I was given permission to watch the Cup!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Blaise_

* * *

 _Blaise,_

 _I'm having Hermione write to you. She activated the Yellow Aspect, and is unable to find any information on them. I don't want her going to Dumbledore. Please inform her what it means. I can't write any longer, Prince Belphegor is demanding my time._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _The flames are the Aspect Flames of the Color Knights. Please write Blaise Zabini, he will explain more. One of Xanxus's underlings is demanding my attention. Thank you though, for keeping people in the dark._

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Padfoot + Moony, I can't write much. I've got lessons to get to. I'm safe, though. Safer than at the Dursleys. I might actually be able to fight back the next time Voldemort attacks me. Stop bothering Hermione. Love you, Harry_

* * *

 _Pup!_

 _Where are you? What do you mean, fight Voldemort? Who are you with? Did they kidnap you? We'll save you! Moony says that you were very irresponsible!_

 _I've put QWC tickets for the Ministry Box. I had Moony buy them. Enough for six of your friends!_

 _-Padfoot and Moony_

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Will you be at the Cup? Mum and Dad are going ballistic, demanding to know if we've heard from you. Dad won tickets, but Padfoot said he bought you, your own. Hermione said you told her that you're fine, and safe. That's good enough for me. Oh, the owl is Pig. Ginny named him Pigdweon, but everyone else calls him Pig. Padfoot got him for me._

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Padfoot + Moony,_

 _I won't tell you sorry, but I'm with my older brother. - Harry_

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _You plan on over taking the world? Why? Zabini said it has to do with Dumbledore, but I should ask you in person. When are you arriving back in England? Zabini gave me a bit of material to study, and it's fascinating. I have so many questions!_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Ron,_

 _I'll be in London in time. I'm bringing a friend I made where I'm staying at, and my brother. Also, I may have invited a Slytherin, Zabini, to sit with us. That's all six. Tell your parents that I'm sorry for causing any problems._

 _-Harry_

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Never get Granger set on me again. My brain feels numb! How do you function after her questions? Too academic, and I like to study._

 _Also, thanks for the ticket._

 _I'll see you in two days._

 _Blaise_

* * *

Harry grinned as he laid the letter from his friend down. An open trunk lay on his bed, nearly finished in being packed. They would leave for London tomorrow morning, and he couldn't wait to be home with his friends.

He also couldn't wait to see what Remus and Sirius would do, upon seeing Xanxus and Belphegor.


	3. Arc One: Chapter Three

**AN: Okay, really quickly before I let you read. There will be a gay pairing in the later arcs (NOT HARRY!).**

 **I thank everyone that has reviewed. I honestly wasn't aware how popular this crossover selection was. It kind of makes me nervous.**

 **I wrote it with the intention to eventually add to the chapters after I get it up. It'll be a work in progress even after I mark it complete. I should also warn you that it is more fanonical, then canonical, for the flames.**

 **Word Count: 2,058 (I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't get more words in, but this is sort of a filler chapter, I suppose?)**

 **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter Three**

Harry bounced on his feet as he, Xanxus, and Belphegor waited for Remus to show up with their Port-key (a device that worked like teleportation). The werewolf would be chaperoning the children, while Xanxus could do as he wished, seeing as he was considered an adult by law. Harry was just excited to see his honorary Godfather, and his Godfather, again. It had been way too long.

Harry smiled widely as he spotted the werewolf. Remus paused in surprise at the sight of Xanxus. Yet he carried on walking towards the strange group consisting of a man who looked like a teen still, a blond teen, and his cub. Harry gained his attention quickly with a hug, causing the man to smile.

"Hey Moony! This is Xanxus, and Prince Bel!" Harry introduced, pointing to each. He then faced his brother and friend. "Xanxus, this is our dad's best friend, Remus Lupin." Bel snickered at the name.

"Seriously? Wolf-wolf? You were doomed, weren't you, Wolf Trash?" Xanxus snorted, ignoring the timid man's flinch. "Little Trash has spoken highly of you. I am _not_ impressed." Xanxus lazily stated, a glint of something dark in his voice.

He still wasn't happy how the adults in Harry's life had treated him.

"Xan, you promised to not insult dad's friends!" Harry elbowed his brother in the side.

The two siblings started arguing, quickly bringing their fists into the mix. Remus gaped as the normally sweet boy from the year before fought tooth and nail against a man twice as large as him. Scratches and bite marks quickly appearing on both.

"Commoner! Where is our ride? It better not be something ugly. Prince Belphagor demands the best-"

"Oh shove off, Bel!" Harry yelled as he was pinned into a headlock. "And come out of hiding Blaise! Everyone knows you're there!" He called out, glancing into a corner behind Remus.

"Damn, not even close." Blaise sighed, moving from behind Remus, who jumped. Harry quickly amended that almost everyone knew his friend was there.

Harry grinned at Blaise, holding out his hand. Xanxus released his brother, watching like a hawk. More than a little hopeful, the Italian shook it.

The explosion of feeling like he was home had Blaise shaking. It was like he had found where he belonged. After years drifting, he was finally given a life-line. His very soul thrummed with happiness. He knew, he would do anything that his Ruling Aspect asked of him.

"Does it always feel like that?" Blaise whispered to Xanxus without letting his Sky's hand go. It was Bel who answered.

"Like you're closer to being complete?" The crown wearing teen nodded. "Just about."

* * *

"Harry!" A voice cried before brown curls blocked the young Sky's view. "How are you? Where are you staying? How was Italy? Is this your brother? Who is that next to him?" Hermione babbled. Harry let out a laugh before, pulling back. His jacket protecting him from Harmonizing without her consent.

Even if he wanted her as his Sun.

"In reverse order: This is Belphegor, and Xanxus. Italy was amazing. Xanxus has a flat in London we will be staying in after the game. Wants to ensure I don't let my studies drop."

"You'll be Varia Fucking Quality, Little Trash!" Hermione, and the other women nearby, gasped in horror at his swearing. "What are you looking at, Trash?"

"Xanxus, please lower your voice." Harry turned large green puppy eyes onto the man, who growled.

"Fuck! Why do you younger Skies have that fucking look?" He growled, crossing his arms. "Shitty Brat!"

"Please, big brother?" The man groaned, deflating. "Yay!" Harry gave Xanxus a quick hug. The teen danced away from the swat sent his way, and locked arms with Blaise and Hermione. "Remus! I'm leaving Xanxus and Bel with you!"

The man froze, seeing the bloodthirsty glares sent his way. He quickly turned to find Harry had already darted away, leaving him to the hunting sharks.

It didn't take long to find a gang of gingers on the grounds. Harry was introduced to Bill and Charlie, while he did the same for Blaise (to the few that didn't know who he was). Soon it was time to head to the stand, where they met up with the Varia Duo, and Remus, who was explaining the rules of the sport in Italian.

" _Are we pretending you don't know English?"_ Harry asked, spotting the Minister and the visiting Bulgaria Minister.

" _That's right, Little Trash. Apparently the man doesn't know Italian. Is that your Trash Friend?"_ Xanxus motioned to Ron, who shivered. He didn't need to know Italian to know he was being talked about. _"He's not active, nor Varia Quality."_

" _Tsunayoshi Sawada isn't Varia Quality, but you still respect him. Ron is a great friend, and equally great tactician."_ Harry defended Ron, who was lost at what was being said. Hermione was glaring at Xanxus, knowing that he wouldn't risk upsetting his brother by hurting her.

" _You don't have to be active in order to be great friends. Ron has been at our back every time we got into trouble."_ The girl narrowed her eyes. _"Something that no adult has done for us, yet."_ Remus flinched, turning away from the conversation in shame.

"Mr. Potter!" Minister Cornelius Fudge called out, bringing Harry into focus to everyone around them. Whispers were quick to follow. "Whatever are you doing here? Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried about your well being!" Harry noted the other minister attempt hide a laugh as a cough.

"I'm here to watch the Bibbity Bobbities dance around." The teen said, deadpanned. The man frowned, opening his mouth as muggleborns started to laugh. Even he knew when he was being made fun of. "I'm here to watch the game, sir, like the others. I even brought a few new friends with me. They were home schooled, and have never seen one before!"

"Yes, well, I hope you enjoy the game." The man stuttered, quickly moving away.

* * *

Harry tackled Hermione as a burning block of wood fell towards her. He felt the Harmonizing pull, but ignored it as he spun to face the Death Eaters with a growl.

They had aimed for HIS Sun.

They'd pay!

Flames, a pure blast of dark orange and red, burst to life as he yanked out his throwing knives. His flames encased the weapons, allowing them to bypass the shield the Death Eaters had placed up.

Out of seven, only two managed to escape death.

Even they were in poor condition as they activated emergency Port-Keys.

The ministry officials appeared just after Harry's flames died out. The teen was growling like a lion as he crouched over an unharmed but unconscious Hermione. He used his knives to stop others from coming too close. They wouldn't land a hand on his family.

" _Little Trash!"_ A large hand cuffed him on the back of his head. _"What were you thinking?"_

" _They hurt Hermione! No one hurts what little family I have!"_ Harry spat, kicking the closest corpse. An Auror walked closer, a sneer on his face.

"You are under arrest for murder-"

"The _hell_ he is!" Xanxus growled, pushing his brother back to Hermione. "He protected himself, and the little Witch Trash, from being murdered. Those were Death Eaters. _Criminals_. You think he could have stopped them with a tickle charm?" Xanxus spat.

"Xan-"

"Shut up, Little Trash. Let your big brother handle this. Prince Trash, how is Witch Trash?"

"Physically fine. Prince Bel will take the commoner back to the flat now."

"Take Little Trash too." The British wizards went to protest. "Make sure _Harry Potter_ comes to no more harm." Silence filled the area as Belphegor pulled out a Port-key. The teens were gone within seconds. "Now, what was this about charging _Harry Potter_ with murder, instead of self defense?"

* * *

"So I'm your Yellow Dame?" Hermione furrowed her brows. "I mean, it's great and all, but are you sure you want me to be one of your Knights?"

"Who better than my sister in all but blood?" Harry got an armful of sobbing girl. "Oi! Why are you crying? Come on, let me go, Hermione!"

"I'm so happy we became friends. You're the first I've ever had. Everyone saw me as a teacher's pet, a know-it-all. Even Ron. With my parents always gone, I only had books for company as my nanny was always asleep. I was so happy to write home saying I have friends."

"Ron and you were the first people to even care for me. The Dursleys isolated me, ensuring I was alone, and no one would trust if I said that they'd hit me, or starved me."

"I'm glad you have Xanxus now, Harry. The Dursleys were awful to you." Hermione murmured as she pulled back. "I don't know about you, but I need food."

"I'll cook us something!" Harry sprang up, vibrating with excitement. He loved cooking!

"I don't know. Your potions-"

"Slytherins. Also, cooking is completely different."

* * *

Harry grinned as everyone; Sirius, Remus, Xanxus, Bel, Blaise, and Hermione, tried his steak and potatoes. They all hummed in delight as he took his first bite. It tasted normal to him.

"Are you sure you want to take over the world? You could be a famous chef, Harry." Blaise complimented his Sky, encouraging a blush.

"Nah. all he'd have to do is feed people to death, Blaise." Hermione corrected, "after all, I'd eat this even if it were poisoned." The group as one, paused.

"Seriously? Why would I poison my family?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I-"

"-would so put something like laxatives in someone's food." Blaise mused as Belphegor ran to the bathroom.

"He insulted Hermione." Harry shrugged as he continued to eat, "who doesn't protect their family."

"I don't like this, Little Trash." Xanxus growled angrily. His red eye flashing around the station. He felt the need to take Harry, and run as far as possible.

"Xan, I need to finish my magical education. I'll be home come Christmas Holidays." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was starting to grow out. Harry mused whether or not he should act like Squalo, and never cut it. "And I will write everyday. No one is going to catch me off guard."

"Little Trash!" Harry was cuffed in the back of his head. "Someone can always catch you off guard! I was encased in ice for years because of it!" The Varia Boss snapped, posture stiff.

"Okay! I'll be _careful_! You can't protect me forever, Xan. Don't deny that you've been doing it." Harry grinned as he got whacked in the back of the head again. "I'll have two overprotective guardians with me, Hedwig, and I'll write if anything seems off." Harry hesitated. "I'll miss you."

"Little Trash, get going. The fucking train is about to leave." Xanxus snapped, but Harry understood what he meant.

He would trust him to stay safe.

"Yeah…bye Xan." Harry hugged the man, waved to Belphegor, and bolted for the train about to take off. His friends made space for him, and he watched as the train pulled from the station.

His Intuition was going haywire.

But Harry knew he had to go to Hogwarts, to at least keep Dumbledore from the know. The man was too manipulative, and controlling. Harry didn't doubt there was a plot to kill him. Likely claim he was going dark, or have Voldemort do it.

Harry would best them both. He had people to protect, and he wouldn't be any good to any of them if he died.


	4. Arc One: Chapter Four

**AN: Okay, really quickly before I let you read. There will be a gay pairing in the later arcs (NOT HARRY!).**

 **I have to do this on a limited time on the Library computer, seeing as mine is fried. I thank everyone that has reviewed.**

 **I honestly wasn't aware how popular this crossover selection was. It kind of makes me nervous. To those that think this is rushed: I agree. I wrote it with the intention to eventually add to the chapters after I get it up. It'll be a work in progress even after I mark it complete. I should also warn you that it is more fanonical, then canonical, for the flames.**

 **To the guest that left this review:**

 _ **Well, I guess I have to thank you for telling use(It's us by the way, not use, learn to spell) fast (Wow, grammar is horrible too, don't you mean thank you for warning us that…?) this was going to be a faggot holo (what the hell is that even?) gay crosskicking Harry instead of a normal story Shitfic.**_

 **I am pretty sure that if you had read to the third chapter you would have seen that this is not the case. So it has a gay warning, that does not mean Harry is GAY. Yes I normally writing him as such, but I promised Bleeding Roses 16 that that wouldn't be the case. The warning is for another, minor pairing. I understand that it was implied, but they could have at least read past the second chapter. I did say nothing of pairings would happen in this (unless canon of course such as Cedric and Cho, or Tsuna and Kyoko). You weren't even brave enough to leave a review via your account so I could correct your mistake, or report you for your language.**

 **I happen to be pansexual, and bigender, going to hate on me too?**

 **Thank you to the reviewer that warned me that I managed to make Harry sound gay, that wasn't my intention. I hopefully fixed that. Also, thanks to the one that told me about the typo on Iie and Ie, I honestly thought I put Iie, not Ie. My aunt's keyboard must have gotten stuck or something. It's protected from using the same button by holding it down. That is normally how I use other computers.**

 **Word Count: 3,424**

 **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter Four**

 _Xan,_

 _You remember how you told me to always pay attention to my intuition? It's screaming Danger at me since Dumbledore told us about the Triwizard Tournament thingy that our school is part of. the man doesn't feel right at all. Blaise and Hermione have started to stick to me like glue and I'm jumpy. What do I do?_

 _I miss you,_

 _Harry_

"Harry, come on. Xanxus will write soon, watch. No one is blocking your mail." Hermione assured as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, even she doubted her words.

Xanxus didn't seem the type to cut off communications.

"Yeah, but something is not right." He retaliated. The girl nodded in agreement. "Bumbledore hasn't called me out on my disappearance this summer yet, either."

"Maybe this is a test to see how you will handle this on your own from Xanxus. That does seem like him. As for the headmaster, only time will tell. Are you positive he has it out for you." Harry gave a shrug.

"I can't explain it any other way, but it being my Intuition."

"Let's just drop it for now." Ron suggested, frowning as he watched Harry. "Something is really bothering him." The trio sat down for class.

* * *

"Hey, is there a way to magically prevent me from being entered into the cup?" Harry asked as the three Gryffindors and lone Slytherin sat down in the library. Blaise looked up from the book he had been reading, nodding.

"Yeah, swear on an oath that you refuse to enter. Magic will respond and destroy any and all attempts." Harry relaxed, grinning. Blaise's next sentence had him slumping. "But, you can only do that on a solstice. I'm sorry, Harry, the only thing we can do is make sure it never happens again."

"Merlin, I'm doomed, aren't I? I just know my name is going to come out. Why do things like this happen to me?" Harry whined, gaining a glare from the librarian. "What's the plan if my name comes out, Ron?"

"Find out who hoodwinked the goblet, and focus on you surviving, what else?" Ron said absently as he read Quidditch Through the Ages.

Harry sat between his friends as the names were being called out. So far, it had just been the three school. He prayed it meant that his name wouldn't come out. He grabbed his friends' hands tightly, as a fourth paper shot up.

"H-Harry Potter?" Dumbledore exclaimed in mock confusion. Harry, and his friends, could tell it was fake. "Harry Potter!" Harry slowly stood.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life magicks, and soul, that I didn't enter my name, nor ask someone to enter me. So it is done, so mote be!" Harry yelled, cutting his palm with a steak knife. The loud chattering and complaints quieted as a flash of white light filled the area. "When I find out who put my name in the goblet, I will press charges for attempted murder." Harry spat as he stalked pass the headmaster.

As he entered the side chambers, he could hear the uproar his name being called had caused. He angrily snapped the door shut.

"Vhat is it? Are ve need?" Viktor Krum questioned from where he stood admiring the trophies.

"Harry?" Cedric Diggory frowned as he moved towards the boy.

"Vhat do you need, leetle boy?" Fleur Delacour asked, frowning.

"Potter Luck is what it is." Harry stomped over to sit by Cedric. " To quote Xanxus: shit's going to hit the fan. Just another fucking year at Hogwarts." The older boy jerked, reaching out to touch Harry's arm.

"Harry, you can't mean that-"

Harry felt the bond snap into place. He met surprised brown eyes, and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Ced. I have my family behind me."

"But you're only fourteen! Surely there is a way to get you out of this mess?" The copper headed boy protested.

"I had a feeling this would happen, Ced. We've been looking, and found nothing." Harry sighed, giving a tired smile. "But, everyone knows I'm unwilling in all this thanks to me making an oath of blood."

"Zis iz ridicilus You are mon petite!" Harry glared at the French witch.

"What child do you know that can go face-to-face with Voldemort, hold off Hundreds of dementors, kill a Basilisk, defend against ten Death Eaters, and survive the killing curse?" The teen growled as he stood. "I am physically a child, but I'm the one most prepared for this, willing or not." The young woman looked as if he had slapped her. He was sorely tempted to prove his slap was worse than his bark.

"Harry, calm down." Cedric soothed, touching his friend's arm. "She's worried because you're a child. It doesn't matter what you've been through. Older people are to always look after those younger." The older male ruffled black hair. "Even if most in your life has failed you."

* * *

 _Xan,_

 _why aren't you writing back? I'm forced into the Triwizard. I found another guardian, and the whole school is pissed at me. Even after I swore a blood oath that I didn't want to be. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm sick of magic. I don't think I want to come back next year, just get a private tutor. I also officially hate Halloween now._

 _Other than that, I've been okay. My grades place me in the top ten of my year. I'm a little upset on not being able to fly, but maybe I can convince the Headmasters and Headmistress into friendly matches. I also found out I'm allergic to Hellbore, and had a nasty reaction when we were using it in Potions._

 _How are things in Italy? Is Everyone still giving you shit about the Cradle? Bel driving you mad yet? Tell Luss I miss my older sister! I miss my sword play with Squalo, and fighting with Levi. Tell Mammon that I wish to hire them to invest my monies. I found out I have more than I thought._

 _Please write back_

 _Harry_

Harry watched as Hedwig flew off. He quickly left the owlery, side stepping Cho Chang, his Lightning Guardian's girlfriend. He had more pressing matters than playing nice.

His brother wasn't replying, and someone was out for his head.

* * *

"Dragons? Well you have this win for sure." Cedric sighed as he stared at his Ruling Aspect. The Green Knight, or Lightning Guardian, looked so disappointed. Like he knew Harry would win.

"What do you mean?" Harry felt his heart stutter in fear.

"You're a parselmouth. You can talk to yours. I'll have to use a distraction or something."

"I didn't know that! Why couldn't I understand Norberta, or the dragons last night?"

"Deferent dialect, but you can communicate."

"Okay, thanks Ced. Want to help me convince the teachers to allow a Quidditch match between the school?" Harry grinned, knowing his rival would agree.

"You are the best person ever! Of course, you'll be the seeker."

* * *

A few days later, Harry nervously awaited his turn out in the colosseum that was just inside the Forbidden Forest. All of the others had already gone out to face their dragons. First had been Cedric against a Swedish Short Snout, followed by Fleur Delacour with her Common Welsh Green. Viktor followed up with his Chinese Iron Belly.

That left Harry with the Hungarian Horntail.

The boy really wished that Blaise could be in the tented area with him. He could really use his Blue Knight's calming presence. He was close to a panic attack already, let alone going out there. Or even Hermione's warm presence, she could soothe away his worries by talking about the plan they had, and the back up.

A bang from the canon nearly had Harry fleeing from his skin. He shot out into the arena, wand out, but to the side. He had to quickly dodge a plume of flames. A roar quickly followed the attack. He could hear Hermione screaming for him.

" _Wait! I don't mean any harm!"_ He called out in parseltongue, causing people to gasp and whisper in fear. The dragon paused, finally looking at the tiny human before it.

It was smaller than she was used to.

" _What human dareth to ent'r mine own aery? An egg snatcheth'r?"_ Harry blinked in surprise at the use of Olde English.

" _My name is Harry. I come seeking an imposter egg in your nest."_

" _Thy lies!"_ She spun to inspect her nest, uncaring of the human in the ring.

It was a fledgling, after all.

Even if it did have the Flames of Wrath.

To her surprise, there was an egg that didn't belong, and it stank of human magicks. With a snarl, she flicked it out towards the human in the ring with her. She gave him a glare, smoke pluming from her nostrils.

" _Taketh t and wend. I growth weary of thy presence."_ Harry bowed deeply before rushing from the arena. He wasn't stupid.

There was a reason they said to never tickle a sleeping dragon.

* * *

"Repeat that, Professor?" Harry requested, pale.

"As a champion, you are _required_ to take a date to the Yule Ball. You will be opening the dance. Do not disgrace our school." McGonagall stalked away.

"Hey, Hermione, will-"

"No. Just no, Harry." The boy groaned. "Sorry, but I'm not going to be bored all night."

"But I don't want to go at all, let alone with a girl! I'm not ready to date!" Harry whined. "They're all still fangirls, and you know fangirls are rabid if you give them any sort of attention."

"Excuse me?" Hermione growled, "let alone with a girl? Then what, may I ask, am I?"

"Why, my sister of course." Harry grinned.

"Sorry, but I was asked yesterday." Hermione sighed, feeling bad for her Sky. "We'll find someone for you, both of you, eventually."

"What? You were asked? By who?" Ron demanded, eyes narrowed. Jealousy clear in his tone.

"I promised not to say. For his, and my, protection. Besides, if you had wanted to go to the ball with me, you should have asked me first thing." The girl grinned, looking out the window. Her smile faded. "Isn't that Hedwig?"

Indeed, the snowy owl was flying nonstop towards her wizard. Clutched in her beak was a letter. A smile filled the teen's face as she swooped down. Harry took it from her as Hermione coddled the animal. Harry turned to his letter.

 _Little Trash,_

 _lay low, don't write - I'm not getting them - unless it is urgent, and trust no one but your guardians. I'll find you when things are settled. I.C.E. contact Sawada only! I trust you can decided when to do that. Only rely on your guardians until then, brat._

 _-Xanxus_

"Something _has_ happened." Harry whispered, hands tight on the paper. "Something big. Get the others." They met in a room that Dobby the House Elf had shown them. "Tactian Ronald Weasley, Yellow Dame Hermione Granger, Blue Knight Blaise Zabini, and Green Knight Cedric Diggory, you are all I have to trust until I find out what the Hell is happening. Blaise, are there any other actives in Hogwarts?"

"Draco Malfoy, Introvert Lilac Aspect, Luna Lovegood, Interovert Indigo Aspect, Roger Davis, Lilac Aspect, Susan Bones, Red Introvert Aspect, Theodore Nott, Indigo Aspect, Micheal Conner, Lilac Aspect, and finally, Anthony Goldstein, Red Aspect."

"Introvert?" Hermione asked, frowning in confusion, as she hadn't came across that term yet. Harry felt his heart go out to those that Blaise had listed with the term.

"They act opposite of what they should, or are damaged. Lovegood is damaged, while Bones is opposite."

"What is Lovegood like?" Harry questioned.

"Spacey. Often in a state that makes you question if she's all there. She saw her mum die, and never recovered. She's nice enough." All eyes turned to Ron, who shrugged. "She's our neighbor."

"I remember that day. Luna had burns all over, and started gibbering about impossible creatures. You mean that those are her flames?" Cedric asked Blaise, who nodded, looking up from the Marauder's Map.

"Well, looks like she's nearby, if you would, Hermione?"

"Oh, alright." The girl huffed as Harry pulled out a pen and paper.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

 _I must apologize for writing to you before we have met. However, I need you to fill Xanxus in on the happenings at my school. He'll understand everything in this letter, so don't worry._

 _A) I was forced into the Triwizard._

 _B) I faced a dragon_

 _C) I have a new Lightning_

 _D) My Intuition is shrieking_

 _E) My 'Headmaster' hasn't cornered me yet_

 _F) Someone is trying to kill me_

 _I know there isn't much that can be done, but I don't know what to do. I managed to procure a Two-way set for five sets of mirrors. All are connected, and I am sending them to you. Contact a person by stating their full name, and their mirror will vibrate, working just like a phone. I will keep one._

 _Harry James Potter (Xanxus's little brother)_

"Harry Potter." The teen looked up at the dreamy voice. A sunshine blonde smiled vacantly back. "An honor."

Harry couldn't help but think she looked pretty.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood. First, will you go as my date to the ball, as a friend?" The girl blinked owlishly.

"Ginevra will not be pleased." The girl said, clarity entering her eyes as she looked at Ron.

"I know." Ron groaned, gaining his friend's questioning gaze. "Sorry, but she's obsessed, mate."

"Ew. That's like incest two ways!"

"You also wish to bond with me, eventually." Luna said, surprising the group. "The Dabberblimps told me." Hermione's face turned sour, but she held her tongue.

Harry shot her a look, saying that he would talk to her later.

* * *

Harry stumbled over his dress robes for the third time as he waited (read: paced) outside of the Ravenclaw Tower for Luna. His hair was messier than normal, and he nearly vibrated with his nerves.

Harry had been told by Blaise and Ron about how Luna had been bullied. Especially with the Ravenclaws for the way she saw her Mist Flames manifest. With Cho's help, the bullies had backed off some, but not completely.

Hence why the Chinese girl was helping Luna get ready for the ball. The older girl had offered before Harry could even ask her. Saying something about how Luna deserved someone who knew about make-up. That, and Luna said she wanted to be pretty for once.

Hermione hadn't been too offended.

"Harry." Harry looked up, and paused.

Luna was wearing a beautiful pale green dress, on the complete opposite spectrum of green as the dress robes Harry was wearing. Her blond hair was done up in an asymmetrical French Twist. She barely had on any make-up, but the eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss, made her face glow. She wore flats that matched her dress.

"You look beautiful, Luna." Harry murmured as they met. He easily took her hand and placed it around his arm. "I must look like a complete simpleton next to you." The blonde smiled.

"You look very handsome, Harry. A proper wizard for once, I see." Harry chuckled, ignoring the girls now watching them as they came closer to the Great Hall. "Oh Dear… Hello Ginevra." Harry blinked as the redhead stalked up to them.

"Don't you hello me! How could you?" Ginny snarled. People quickly paused to watch. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Oh? Aren't you supposed to be the same?" Luna's voice was sharp, cutting as she focused on the other girl. "I came with a friend who wanted to take me. If I hadn't have said yes, no one would have wanted to go with me. I never get invited to any balls, unlike you, Ginevra."

"Don't call me that!"

"Tis your name, and I shall call you by it! Ever since we arrived at Hogwarts three years ago, you've ignored me unless it was convenient for you. What _friend_ does that?" Harry could see emotions swarming in the blonde's eyes. Hurt, anger, frustration, fear, and loneliness were just a few.

"Come on Luna, we don't want to get into trouble." Harry murmured, shooting Ginny a glare for upsetting the blonde. "It's okay. You have us now. If you still want to be friends with her, okay, but she better treat you right. I hate bullies."

"Harry-" Ginny was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Champions, and dates, this way." She ushered them to a table shared with the judges, headmasters, and ministry representatives.

Harry was determined to make it one of the best days of Luna's life.

* * *

The vibration of the mirror came as Harry looked for a way to survive an hour long swim. Answering gave him his first real look as one Tsunayoshi Sawada, seventeen, and the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

"Harry-kun, Xanxus warned me you would write. I will pass along a mirror as soon as I find out where he is." The Japanese teen promised.

"Oh." Harry exhaled heavily, struggling to inhale. "It's been almost a month since I heard from him."

"Yes, well, we are unable to contact anyone in the Varia currently. Are you okay?"

"I'm f-" Harry cut off at Reborn's sharp look. "I don't know what to do."

"Ah." Tsuna nodded, "but you are unharmed?"

"For now. I'm actually worried this is all a play to get me to Voldemort." Harry whispered, glancing around the nearly vacant library.

"Hai. Xanxus confided in us before he went off the grid. It helps my mother is a squid?"

"Squib." Harry corrected, relaxing some.

"Ah, yes, that word." Tsuna nodded, smiling. "Now, what is worrying you?"

"I have to survive at least an hour underwater." Harry whined. "I can't find anything about anything. It's like all the helpful information went away."

"Would you like scuba gear?"

"A-ri-ga-to go-zai-masu." Harry stuttered. His Japanese atrocious. Tsuna winced, but smiled.

"It will be sent tonight. Keep me informed, please?"

"Yes, Sawada-san."

"Iie, call me Tsuna-niisan." Harry smiled tiredly.


	5. Arc One: Chapter Five

**AN: Okay, really quickly before I let you read: There** _ **will**_ **be a gay (** _ **NOT HARRY**_ **!) pairing in the later arcs. Right now, I'm focusing on Harry deciding on what he wants to do. I thank everyone that has reviewed. I honestly wasn't aware how popular this crossover selection was. It kind of makes me nervous.**

 **Word Count: 2,316**

 **I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hitman Reborn.**

 **Chapter Five**

 _September First_

Xanxus glanced around as he exited the limo that had delivered him to the street. His lip curled as he stepped up to the curb. The whole area looked like it was made from a cookie cutter, all the way down to the gardens. Like originality didn't belong.

His little brother grew up here?

"This place is terrifying!" Lussuria shuddered, looking around anxiously. As if the plain lawns were about to puke normalcy all over him.

"Trash," Xanxus growled, glaring at the man, who nodded. The man strolled up to the door of number four, and knocked. His fist then landed on his hips.

"Who is it?" A horse like woman looked out, and eeped. "What do you want? My nephew isn't here!" Lussuria blinked before fury crossed his face.

"Did you just imply that I am scary enough to bring harm to your nephew? You despicable human being!" He yelled loudly, knowing that every neighbor was looking out their windows. Having started the moment they pulled up in the limousine.

"Trash, move aside. I'll handle this." Xanxus growled, gaining the woman's attention. She paled further. "To think my brother is related to this disgrace. His mother must have gotten the only good genes from their parents. Kind, loving, beautiful, powerful, smart, while you, you're a cold hearted, ugly, bitch."

"VERNON!" The whole house shook as the man thundered away from his morning brunch. "Get them off-"

"I own you." Xanxus sneered at the man, who froze. "You came to me years ago, fresh in Gunning's company, wishing for me to assassinate every person higher than you that would stand in your way to being the manager."

"Vernon?" Petunia stuttered in fear.

"V-Varia."

"I've come to collect, with interest." Xanxus gave a blood thirst look to the man, who soiled himself. "You will either pay up every cent you own, sign these papers, or perish by my guns."

"What paper?" The Italian handed over a stack of papers, pointing out where to sign. Smirking, the man backed away.

"You just signed your jail sentence." With that, he went to the limo, ignoring the whale that tried to attack him. He knew Lussuria could take care of it.

He had things to take care of.

Such as taking custody, legally, of his Little Trash.

* * *

Xanxus snarled his anger out as he stalked the office. He preformed like a caged animal. A panther, or tiger, maybe. Multiple bottles of alcohol lay broke along the walls. Laying on his desk was a frantic letter from his brother.

The latest in a string of letters, apparently. The Little Trash had gotten mixed up in something like a Roman Colosseum tournament. However, it was the first he had received from the Little Trash, and it angered him that he had no idea who was interfering with his mail, or why.

He had sent a letter off to the runt, informing him that he should only contact him through Sawada. The little Japanese teen had been all too willing to help him. Even after the shit he had heaped on the brat. Once that was done, he'd placed the whole of the Varia on lockdown to find the rat that was in place.

The Trash Spy (or even spies) would rue the day they crossed him.

* * *

 _June Twenty-Third_

" _The Final Task is tomorrow, correct?"_ Tsuna asked, having tuned out another rant from Harry about Mad-Eye Moody, and Dumbledore.

" _Hai. Apparently family may attend…"_ Harry blushed, scratching his cheek. _"I sent a Port-Key to you, so you, and a few of your guardians, may attend. Only bring those you trust."_

" _Arigato, Harry-chan."_ Harry huffed as if he were offended about being called the normally female, or young child, suffix. Tsuna knew differently. He knew it made Harry feel like he had a bigger family. _"We'll back you as much as possible until Xanxus can take over. You're family."_ Harry blinked away tears, and his worry, at the older teen's words.

Almost five months had passed since Xanxus's family had been seen. The whole of Volgola was up in arms. Meanwhile, Harry was unable to assist, thanks to the Triwizard. It made him feel helpless. Even if Tsuna insisted that there was nothing he would be able to do that they weren't trying already.

It didn't make the teen feel better.

" _Hey, we'll figure it out. He'll laugh at us for being such worry warts too."_

" _Demo-"_

" _Chaos! Dame-Tsuna! Hurry up, or we'll be playing a punishment game!"_ Tsuna's head lowered as Reborn landed a flying kick to it.

" _Hai, Reborn-sensei!"_

" _Sayonara, Tsuna-niisan!"_

" _Ja-ne, Harry-chan!"_

* * *

" _Herbivores are crowding."_ Harry blinked at the use of Japanese at Hogwarts. He looked around to find the person speaking. _"Omivore, I'll bite you to death!"_

" _Eh? But you'll get to meet Harry-chan! I told you, he's like a little animal, and he is the one that belongs to Hedwigu-san."_ A grin spread across Harry's face as he stood up.

"Hello, may I help you?" Dumbledore asked as the group of Japanese, and Italian, teens and a toddler, came into view. His grandfather façade fully in place.

"Ha- I mean, yes. We were invited by my cousin's little brother." Tsuna smiled, eyes tight as he felt the man reach out with his flames undetected by others. He flared his own aura in response and anger.

"Tsuna-niisan!" Harry tackled the older boy. The room went silent. "You made it!" An explosion of whispers followed his greeting.

"Harry, my boy, you invited them? Lily and James have no other-" Dumbledore gasped in pain as his reaching hand was gripped by the tallest Japanese teen.

"Herbivores don't touch Omivores." Kyoya Hibari gkared.

" _Is that Hibari-san?"_ Tsuna nodded, so Harry leaned around him. _"Konnichiwa, Hibari-san! Arigato gozaimasu for coming to a mostly Herbivore gathering. Maybe you'll be able to help by bitting the bad guys to death?"_ A blood thirsty grin crossed the half Chinese boy's face.

" _Woa."_ Harry blinked, blushing at the appraising look. _"You **are** like a little animal. Maybe a fox?"_ Harry puffed up in response, about to argue that he was better than a boring fox.

"Harry!" Hermione pushed Harry down just as a red light passed over them. Tsuna dodged, turning to glare at McGonagall. The whole room fell into an eerie silence, as flames engulfed his forehead and hands.

Hayato Gokudera had his dynamite lit as he glared down the others that looked ready to interfere. Takeshi Yamamoto had a wide smile on his face, but a hand on his sword. Kyoya was nearly breaking Dumbledore's arm even as he grabbed one of his Tonfas. Ryohei Sasagawa cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.

Tsuna took a step closer.

"Harm my family, and I will end you. _No one_ harms the Volgola tenth generation!" Slytherins stiffened, while some Ravenclaws shared uneasy looks. The other houses were confused.

Severus Snape looked ill.

"Soul Magic."

" _Tsuna-niisan, please calm down!"_ Harry latched onto the teen's arm. The flames dimmed some, but didn't disappear.

" _She tried to hurt you!"_

" _Hai."_ Harry nodded, clutching tighter. _"Demo, she was only trying to protect her Sky."_ Harry turned to Kyoya. _"Will you please let Dumbledore-sensei go? I'll show you a nice place to get away from Herbivores."_ The blood-thirst teen clicked his tongue, but released the old man. "I'd like you to not try and grab my personage again, Headmaster. I'm done being scorched by your Aspect."

Whispers followed that.

"Harry, I do not know what lies these people have told you-"

"My _father_ wrote it himself. I found my older brother, and wrote him. We talked, and he saved me from my _ABUSIVE_ aunt. You're lucky I didn't become and Obscurus!" Harry flared his own aura, gripping Hermione's hand when she gasped. "I never have to return to them again, as they were never family, nor was it my home!"

The hall had fallen so quiet, that Harry's breathing sounded like a wind storm.

"Dumblydore, what iz ze meaning of zis?" Madame Maxinme demanded, breaking the lull of sound. "Obscururs? Ze Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry glared at her before spinning on his heels. His guardians and guests rushing to follow.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned softly, her tone searching. Harry noted both Blaise and Takeshi trying to use their Rain flames to calm him down.

"I'm done with the wizarding world. They'll all burn!"

* * *

" _So what guardians do you have, and who?"_ Harry blinked, looking at the Italian speaking baby that sat beside him on the couch as the others inspected the Room of Requirements.

" _Blaise Zabini is my Rain, Hermione Granger as my Sun, Lightning is my fellow Champion Cedric Diggory, and Mist is our special Luna Lovegood."_ Harry pointed to each in their own spot (Hermione was with Ron going over scrolls of parchment, likely plans. Blaise was talking to Tsuna's own Rain guardian. Finally, Luna was reading a book upside down, sitting by the fire).

" _No others?"_ The Sun Arcobaleno demanded, as if offended.

Harry was a powerful Sky, after all.

" _There aren't many Active magicals. I've only accessed Dying Will a handful of times, since coming to this place. By the time I got here, I learned how to avoid situations that caused it. Only a handful of rejections happened before then."_

" _You mean, the Dementors didn't cause you to go active?"_ Cedric asked in surprise. All Harry did was shrug. _"You relatives-"_

"You shouldn't worry. No one will care in a few years." Luna interjected with her dreamy smile. "It all begins tonight." The girl fell silent, closing her eyes as if asleep. "Tonight."

A shiver went down everyone's spines.

* * *

Harry shifted nervously as he looked at Cedric. His family and friends had been shown their seats. Tied, he and his Knight would be going in together.

Harry's Intuition was screeching.

"Promise you will retreat if anything happens." Harry hissed to the older teen.

"I promise. Be careful, my King." Harry grinned back, as his intuition calmed, but not settled. A loud boom, and they were running.

Other than being bit by one of Aragog's offspring, and figuring out a sphinx's riddle, Harry couldn't recall any other's obstacles in the maze, until he saved Cedric from an Imperius Curse controlled Viktor Krum.

He barely grabbed the cup before Cedric could reach him. His Intuition went into overdrive as he crashed into a graveyard. His scar burning pointed to only one culprit.

He was tied to a headstone as Wormtail raised his lord. Harry knew he didn't have to wait long. The creature in front of him was too prideful to not challenge him to a duel. To prove to his followers a child couldn't defeat him.

The teen glared at the serpentine man as he was released from his imposed bow. The man wanted a fight? He would show that Xanxus had a reason to be proud of him. His vision burst with an explosion of bright orange flames.

" _I will end you!"_ He swore in Italian, causing Death Eaters to whisper. "You are no better than Dumbledore! A _hypocrite_!" With Harry using his flames, the Dark Lord was forced to go on a defensive offense. Harry glowered, but summoned the Triwizard Cup when he had the chance.

As soon as he landed, he dropped the cup. Ignoring the judges, a worried Cedric, and a hovering Dumbledore, he stormed to the medical tent that was set up. Madame Promfrey sat him down, running a diagnostic charm over him.

" _Harry-chan?"_ Tsuna called gently. Harry lifted his head in time to have a mirror in his face.

" _Miss me, Little Trash?"_ The man smirked.

" _Xanxus?"_ Tears filled Harry's eyes. _"Where were you? I…"_

" _The Brat's Shitty old man was spying on me. I had to weed out a rat. I also found out who was stealing our mail, from your end, and I got one Vernon Dursley tossed into jail."_

" _Yeah, and I think I know who. I'll speak to you soon, big brother."_ Harry turned to glare at an entering Dumbledore. "What do you want now? I'm tired and sore!"

"What happened tonight, Harry?" The man questioned, as if he were worried. "You just disappeared from the maze."

"Obviously," Tsuna drawled, glaring at the man. "the cup was a Port-Key, and Death Eaters were waiting for him. My _otouto_ needs his rest, please leave."

"Headmaster, out." Poppy ordered, glaring when he went to protest. Minutes later, Harry had his Knights around him. "Keep it down, and you may stay. Mr. Potter. Please get some sleep." She left once he nodded his agreement.

For the next hour, he filled his guardians, and Tsuna, in on what had happened in the graveyard. He fell asleep to Luna running a hand through his hair. She had ended up as his pillow, his lap being his head's resting place. Hermione was holding one hand, Ron the other, and Blaise stood next to his head. He fell asleep, feeling like he was surrounded by family, like he belonged.

* * *

" _Xan!"_ Harry slammed into his brother's strong chest, shaking. _"Don't do that again!"_

" _Little Trash-"_

" _No! I'm not ready to be on my own yet! You…you're my big brother. My family."_ Harry slowly calmed down, but didn't let go. _"I declared war against Voldemort."_

" _Yeah, the Trashy Sky told me. I'm proud of you, Little Trash. You retreated when you knew you had no choice. He won't win. Neither will the white bumblebee."_

And Harry believed him

 **End Arc One**


	6. Arc Two: Chapter One

**AN: Here is the Second Arc. I hope you all like it just as much as the first part. There will only be three Arc. It will end when Harry turns Eighteen-ish.**

 **Luna was the winner of the poll by a landslide.**

 **The first five chapters have been edited and are longer.**

 **Word Count: 2,866**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Arc Two:**

 **Chapter One**

Harry yawned as he walked down the hallway of Varia headquarters. It was early, and only the guards were awake around this time. That meant he was virtually alone for the time being. Harry had been in the building for the last week. Training, studying, and planning.

However, that still didn't stop the visions that plagued him at night. They started not long after Voldemort rose from the dead, and always involved the man (if he could even be called human). No one in the Wizarding World, outside of the Death Eaters, knew of his return, and he was working from the shadows.

Today, his guardians would show up, as well as Ron, Fred, George, and Mrs. Zabini. So Harry had decided to greet everyone with a large breakfast. Once he started cooking, he ended up making everyone's favorites. He didn't even notice until Lussuria walked in.

"Darling, did you get any sleep last night?" Harry shrugged at his brother's Sun. "You need your rest-"

"I couldn't sleep, okay? I'll be able to sleep better once everyone is here." Harry grinned at the worried look. "I'm just antsy because of the situation with Voldemort."

"I see. The sleeping pills didn't work, then."

"Nope." Harry placed the last plate of bacon on the table just as a thud was heard in the parlor. "Excuse me, Luss."

"Hermione, let go of my shirt, please." Luna asked politely.

"Ouch, that was my foot, Ron!" Hermione screeched.

"Move out of the way!" The twins whined as one.

"Stop pulling my hair, Fred!" Ron hollered.

"Oi, get off of me, red haired menaces!" Cedric yelled.

"Mother, is this normal?" Blaise questioned.

"Oh dear. I forgot how hard Port-Keys are for children." A feminine cultured voice chuckled. Harry entered to see a group of teens tangled on the floor. His wand was pointed at all of them as he held onto the sword strapped to his back.

"Who is Prongs, Hermione?" Harry asked, gaining the flailing group's attention. The girl frowned.

"Your father's animagus animal, and your patronous."

"Ron, how did you get hurt at the end of our first year?" The youngest redhead blushed.

"I sacrificed my game piece so you and Hermione could go on to face Voldemort and Quirrel."

"Twins, how did you save me from the Dursley family before my second year?"

"We used our dad's flying car, and pulled the bars from your window, before locking picking your door."

"Cedric, what happened when I was in the hospital wing after the dementors attacked me?" The copper haired teen huffed.

"I tried to get a rematch, but both Oliver and you refused."

"Blaise, how did you meet Xanxus?" The Italian gained a sheepish look.

"I followed you to the meeting, and both made a fool of myself, and my family. In the end, he hated me a little, and you agreed to try to become my friend."

"Luna, what were your words before the third task?" The blond smiled dreamily, making her Sky blush.

"I told you what I saw, 'it begins tonight,' as it was my job to inform you." Harry looked to Blaise, eyes flicking to the teen's mother.

"She hasn't left my sight since I got home except when we went to bed or the loo."

"Ahem?" The woman lifted an eye brow at her son.

"Excuse me, the closet privy." Hermione tilted her head.

"Isn't that when we were still using the pail system? Wouldn't it be better to call it the lavatory?" The pureblooded woman frowned at the girl.

"Miss. Granger, correct?" The fifteen year old nodded. "You best pick up on our slang if you wish to have a good job. In fact, you best forget everything you know from the Muggle World. It is career suicide."

"Hence why we will be changing that." Harry put in, frowning. The women turned to him. "No more separation. I don't think exposing us will be a good idea, but there are a few things that muggles have done, that Wizards can only dream of. Other countries have started to study intermixing muggle technology and magic, and have succeeded. It is because of bigots like the Malfoys or Tom Riddle that Wizards under the crown cannot move forward."

"Tom Riddle?" Harry stiffened, looking to the side, where he hadn't noticed one Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise, why the hell is Draco Malfoy standing in my Parlor?" Harry growled, turning to his Rain, who held up his hands in mock surrender.

"He came running once Voldemort took over his home." The blond looked at his feet. "I couldn't turn him away if I wanted to, Harry. Where would he go?"

"If you wanted to?"

"Draco and my son have been engaged since they were two and one." Mrs. Zabini supplied. "It was Narcissa's idea to protect Draco from his father's influence. I believe it was a perfect match." Harry gave his Rain a sharp look.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I get why you didn't tell me. But you _should_ have. I would have understood. I would have even tried to get along with him. You shouldn't have to choose, Blaise." Ron opened his mouth to protest. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, younger brother to Xanxus of the Varia, and Sky of the Grey Side. It's nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand to the blond, who hesitated.

"I'm active."

"I know."

"I don't want to be scorched again in two days." Harry flinched back, horrified.

"He tried to harmonize with you? Are you healing fine? Have you had Hermione look at you? Hermione, get over here-"

"I'm fine. I'm healing fine." Draco assured, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry. I treated you, and yours, like trash. I only really calmed down last year because Blaise was hanging out with you. I knew I was going to marry him, so I never fell in love with anyone else…"

"Until you met Harry." Blaise corrected, tone cold. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Until I met a little boy, who saw the wonder in everything magic, in a small robe shop in Diagon." Draco correct, glancing at Blaise pleadingly. "But it was just a crush, Blaise. Those feeling never expanded like the ones for my best friend did." Blaise relaxed slightly.

"Well, I made breakfast-" Harry blinked, and half of his guardians were gone. "Follow me."

* * *

Harry snickered as Hermione wailed in fear. The girl was being put through the ringer by Lussuria. Harry had kept in shape thanks to Quidditch. The girl currently panting, had only their yearly adventures at Hogwarts.

Luna, his Mist, was currently training on her illusions with the help of Mammon's replacement. Harry was shocked to hear that the Arcobaleno had disappeared on the second day of vacation. However, he trusted they would be fine. Luna was doing surprisingly well, apparently hunting for invisible creatures took a bit of stamina.

Cedric was being put through the ringer by Leviathan, but was doing better than the girls. If only slightly. Leviathan seemed to want to turn him into a powerhouse, like himself. Harry could only walk away, shaking his head.

Blaise was currently the only one that was having any luck in his training. Having been receiving training from his uncle, he was at least giving the Ripper Prince a challenge. Though he was still not a match for the exiled prince.

Draco, who had harmonized with Harry a week later, was getting training from one of the Cloud Officers, was surprisingly frightening in a fight. He was also very clingy, unlike the Clouds that Harry had met so far.

Harry didn't have time to stop and watch them get their butts kicked, however. He needed advice from his brother about their next move. The man had surprisingly been distant in the plans that Harry's team was coming up with, and he didn't understand why.

"Xan? Can we talk?" Harry asked, poking his head in the office. His wine eyed brother looked up from paperwork.

"Little Trash, I'm a bit busy." Harry lowered his head.

"Are you pulling away from me?" The teen winced at how needy his tone was.

But he didn't retract the statement.

"You found me, now you're stuck with me, Little Trash. Why would you think differently?" Harry exhaled.

"Then why are you acting like you're not going to be a part of my life once I fix the Wizarding World?"

"Will I? It seems to be a common problem in the world for those to forget their family." Harry felt his insides go cold.

"You really believe that?" Harry asked hoarsely. The man didn't answer. "You are a complete arse." The door banged so hard against the latch, that it broke.

* * *

Harry fumed as he stormed outside. It had been a week since Xanxus had told him those words, and it still pissed him off. He needed some time to himself. So off he stalked with only his sword and wand on his person for protection.

He entered a bar, ordering a scotch.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be here?" The bartender asked, snickering. He froze when a blade was pointed at his throat. "Scotch, correct? Would you like me to start you a tab?" A nearby man snorted as he made his way over.

"Brat's already got a tab."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you recognize Xanxus?" Harry slapped his face in shame.

The man thought he was his brother.

"My name is Harry. Xanxus would be offended that you mistook me for him." Harry spat. "You're lucky you hadn't said that to my brother, idiot." The man turned red as other laughed. "Do both of us a favor, don't attempt to draw your gun. I can pull my sword up faster than you can shoot. I was trained by Squalo." Harry turned, snatching the glass from the stunned bartender. He hummed as he sipped for a taste, before drinking it in one go. "And yes, I'd like a tab started."

"You're Xanxus' little brother?" Sneered someone from behind Harry. The boy exhaled deeply as he tossed another glass back.

"Yes, I am."

"You're a little runt! I bet the Varia tried to hide you away-" Harry had the man reaching for him pinned in a chicken wing. "Owowowowow! Lemme go!"

"I may be short for my age," snarled Harry, "but I am still your better. I came to relax with a few drinks, not cause a fight. However, if you wish to take a go at me, I'll show you why Xanxus admits I'm his brother!" The man paled, struggling harder.

He whimpered when a loud crack echoed around them.

"Idiot." Harry spat, pushing the sobbing man away. A foul smell entered Harry's nose. "Moron! You disgusting piece of flesh!"

"Ah, sir, please calm down. You may use the back room to clean up, while I take care of this man." The Bartender soothed.

* * *

Harry staggered as he walked down the streets. He wasn't too drunk. He could still think clearly. He was in too much danger to loose his baring completely. He was making his way home, having decided that everyone was likely in a panic.

At least, his Guardians would be.

He didn't know if Xanxus actually cared about him. Not after their fight. He wasn't even sure if the man ever cared about him. After all, he knew that having a Sky under your control was a huge politically move. Harry couldn't help but wonder if that was all he was to Xanxus.

Harry paused as his Intuition screamed at him.

" _Stupefy_!" Harry rolled to the side, just barely missing the spell shot at his head. Mad-Eye Moody, the read Mad-Eye, stood in front of him, with a cavalry of Dumbledore's men.

" _That's pathetic. You can't even take me out on your own, huh Moody?"_ Harry taunted, sword and wand flicking into his hand. _"You have no right to be here, so go home!"_

" _You're coming with us, Potter! It's not safe here!"_

" _Safe? And where, may I ask, is safe? The Dursleys? With Dumbledore? I've never been safer than I am here!"_ Green eyes narrowed. _"At least I can protect myself in this country, unlike back in England. It's not even the school year. Dumbledore has no say in my life, only Xanxus does. He is both my guardian in the muggle world, and the wizarding world!"_ He could see his words affecting a few people. _"Stay where I'm able to defend myself, or go back to a place where expectations say that I'm an innocent little school boy who knows nothing of abuse?"_ He spat.

He took a step back when Moody moved forward. _"Come any closer, and I will cut your fake leg in half, Moody. I am under the protection of the Varia and the newest Vongola Decimo. Tell me, who is likely to protect me? My family, who loves me, or an old man who has a whole country looking up to him."_

" _Oi, order of the flaming chicken, get out of Italy!"_ Harry didn't even blink when Blaise came flying out of nowhere in front of him. His Blue Knight gave a shark like grin. _"You are on a lot of people's shit list along with Tom Riddle and his Dork Munchers!"_ Harry cracked a smile.

" _Mr. Zabini?"_ Severus Snape announce his presence. _"What are you doing here? Where is Mr. Malfoy?"_ The man seemed panicked.

" _I'm protecting my Ruling Aspect. You have no right to be here. Get lost before someone you don't want to meet shows up."_ Blaise warned as the rest of Harry's guardians walked out from the shadows, along with the Weasley boys. Every single one of them had their wands draw.

" _You call this protection? He was out getting drunk!"_ Mrs. Weasley snarled. _"Ronald, Fred, George, get over here this instant! You told me you were visiting Charlie!"_ Harry gave his friend a sharp look.

" _What? We're of age, and paid for the Port-Key. The only pull she has is over Ron."_ The twins shrugged.

"We will speak of this later." Harry warned, before facing the order once more. _"I cannot stop you from forcing Ron away from here. However, I will not allow you to take your anger out on him either. He is my best friend, and is currently being taught how to defend himself. Voldemort is back. Tom Riddle will not care if it is a child. Especially not if it's a blood traitor. So tell me, how will you protect him? By locking him away in a tower, guarded as if he were a princess?"_ The woman slowly turned red. _"I thought you loved me. That you wanted me happy, not abused. You even told me that you wanted to take me away from the Dursleys. Instead, when you spoke to Dumbledore, he convinced you that an abusive home is better than an orphanage, or_ _ **your**_ _home."_ The color pooling in Molly's face faded into white as his words hit home.

" _None of you have more right to me, than my brother. He is tempted to pull me completely from Hogwarts, and send me to school here. I want to finish my education at my parent's school. If any of you force me to leave my brother, I will never, ever, return to the British Isles again. I won't help with the war."_ Harry turned his back to the group. _"And I won't help with Voldemort."_

"HARRY!" Luna tackled him as an electric blue curse flew over them. They turned in time to see Snape taking out the member that had attacked him. _"You dare harm my Sky? My King? You'll rue the day you were born if you think you can get away with trying a second time. Leave, before I send you to your personal Hell!"_

"Luna, enough." Harry placed a hand on her head as he faced the group. "Knights, to me." The teen did as order, all touching him. "Luna, now." The girl nodded sharply, activating the Port-Key around her neck. _"Good luck locating headquarters, and getting through our guards."_ Harry taunted just before they were whisked away. "So, you guys are the best…?"

"IDIOT!" Draco screamed, whacking him upon the head. "Don't ever scare us like that again! If we hadn't found you just as they attacked, what do you think would have happened? There were too many for you to take out on your own!"

"Sorry I worried you guys." Draco sniffed.

"So, I'm not explaining to Xanxus what just happened." Hermione smirked as the others stiffened. She and Luna darted off, crackling.

"Explain what to me?" Harry slowly turned.

"Well, you see, funny story?"

Xanxus was not pleased.


	7. Arc Two: Chapter Two

**AN: Here is the Second Arc. I hope you all like it just as much as the first part. There will only be three Arc. It will end when Harry turns Eighteen-ish. The first five chapters have been edited and are longer. Gay Pairing is Draise. Or is it Blaco? Either way it is Draco and Blaise.**

 **Also, I borrowed my cousin's laptop, so I should be able to update more quickly! Thanks cuz, even if you never see this!**

 **To some that review constantly: I have an AN at the end for you!**

 **Harry's Guardians (Let me know if this a good idea, I'll fix it in the other chapters):**

 **Hermione Granger = Yellow (May change to Citrine) = Sun**

 **Blaise Zabini = Blue (May change to Sapphire) = Rain**

 **Draco Malfoy = Introvert Lilac (May change to Charoite) = Introvert Cloud**

 **Luna Lovegood = Introvert Indigo (May change to Chalcedony) = Introvert Mist**

 **Cedric Diggory = Green (May change to Emerald) = Lightning**

 **That leaves Storm (Red), and I already have plans for his Storm.**

 **Word Count: 3,258**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Arc Two:**

 **Chapter Two**

Harry hesitated, glancing around the shop once more. The owner, a goblin with a nasty sneer, was watching him closely. Blaise was already paying for his war hammer, while Draco was looking at an impressive set of knives with Hermione. Luna had drifted to the wires, while Ron was looking at the spears.

Harry didn't know what to go to.

Finally, his gaze landed on a sword behind the counter. It looked similar to the one he had pulled from the Sorting Hat in second year. Only, it was silver, steel, and emeralds. A set of snakes were carved upon the blade, each with an emerald eye. He blinked, and realized the snakes were moving.

 _$The child stares, brother.$_ One hissed. _$Is he the one?$_

 _$You know only Slytherin's heir can handle us. Do not get your hopes up, brother.$_

"Excuse me, may I get a closer look at that blade, Master of Weapons?" The goblin frowned, looking at the blade in question.

"Slytherin's Saber is forbidden from being sold but only to the one that is his heir."

 _$I see. He is interested in us.$_ The calmer snake mused.

"I understand. However, it is the only one I've been drawn to outside of the sword of Gryffindor." The goblin froze.

"You found the sword? That sword belongs to the Goblin Nation! Where is it?"

"Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's control. I will gladly pay the fees for both swords upon getting it back. However, I need to see that one." The goblin sneered, but carefully lifted the blade by the scabbard. _$Hello. Is there a test I must do to become your wielder?$_ The goblin's eyes widened as Harry's guardians and friends looked over finally.

 _$A speaker? Maybe you are worthy. Tell me, who were your parents, boy?$_

 _$James Potter and Lily Evans.$_

 _$Evans says you? You do have the green eyes of an Evans. I believe you some on the Potter line with that hair. However, do you have the magicks?$_ Harry allowed his flames to flare within his eyes. _$Hmm.$_

 _$Brother?$_

 _$Feed your flames into the hilt, boy.$_ Harry hesitated, but did as asked. His friends went to stop him. However, a bright light forced them to a halt.

 _$You are an Evan's child.$_ The calm snake mused. _$You may wield us, mortal.$_ Harry grinned, grabbing the hilt. The teen was forced to catch a second blade that materialized.

"I'd like to purchase this blade." The goblin shook himself, and rang up the tally for all of the people present. Harry wrote a check that Mammon insisted that he got before the summer ended last year. "Thank you." Harry bowed gently before ushering his friends back out into Italy.

* * *

Harry yawned as he left practice beside Ron. The two were making leaps and bounds in swordplay. The teens stopped as they heard raised voices from Xanxus' office.

"You are unfit to be that child's guardian!" Ron paled, giving his best friend an apologetic look. Harry shrugged, before kicking the door in.

It got the desired effect of having all eyes on him.

"What _right_ ," he started, "do you have to say that to my _brother_?" Molly and Arthur Weasley flinched at his next words. "Would you rather me raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans, who abused me, and told me I were a freak? You promised I never had to go back there. Only Xanxus has kept that promise." Harry felt himself shaking as he stared down his best friend's parents. "So tell me, what _right_ do you have to say that to _my brother_?"

"Harry, he's a bad influence-"

"I rather learn how to defend myself than lay down and take death." Harry spat, cutting Molly off. "That is what your precious Dumbledore is planning. I'm not stupid. I know when someone wants me dead."

"Th-that can't be right-"

"It _can't_? Who left me with magic hating muggles, despite protests? Who left my godfather to rot in Azkaban, when he was there for the switch of secret keepers? Who hired a professor with Voldemort sticking out of his head? Who allowed a fake to teach us defense? Who," Harry started, glaring at the sobbing woman, " _who_ told me how the mirror worked? _Who_ ignored Tom Riddle, the man that would become Voldemort? _Who_ discriminates against Slytherins, despite his own brother being one? Who killed his own sister? _WHO_ DATED GRINDELWALD?"

" _What_?" Arthur was staring horrified at Harry. "Surely that isn't true."

"Heard it myself from Grindelwald's aunt." Harry returned, glowering. "So tell me, _who_ am I safer with, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? A man who sees me as a sacrificial pawn, or with a man who sees me as a brother?"

"A brother that lets his underage sibling go drinking alone?" Molly tried. Harry and Xanxus snorted as one.

"So what? It wasn't like I couldn't think. I defended myself against you lot, didn't I? My brother wouldn't have let me leave without a detail, anyways. They were hiding in the shadows. Waiting to see if my guardians, my Knights, could handle the situation. I think we did great."

"You're a child-"

"A child that's been let down again and again by the adults around him." Harry corrected. "I can't ever trust you again, because you broke your promise."

"Mate, I think they understand."

"I don't think they do, Ron. Because they expect me to leave with them. They want me to be a perfect little slaughter lamb, _just like Dumbledore_." Molly shook her head, wailing into her hands now. Arthur looked stricken.

"Little Trash, stop trying to channel me." Xanxus rolled his eyes. "No one can force you from me. Only you can choose to walk away." Harry spun to face him with a scowl.

"Which I wouldn't do! You're my big brother! Get that thought out of your head, Xanxus! We are family. Family matters to me!" Harry turned to the Weasleys. "Stop seeing me as a child, because I've faced Voldemort too many times, and survived. That's what it means to be a survivor. To survive your tormentors. I won't be a victim."

"Harry, we just want to know if you're happy here." Arthur sighed, calming his wife.

"I am." Xanxus looked at his younger brother in surprise. "I'm fed, I have people who care about me, and no one hits me outside of training."

"Training?"

"I'm going to face Voldemort again. I have to. I swore to a blood war against him." Molly gasped, while Arthur paled. "I pledged to destroy him for his misdeeds."

"Mum, dad, I refuse to leave Harry's side. I may be inactive, but I'm just as good as any of his Knights."

"Inactive?" Molly had finally stopped crying, and was frowning at her son. "Inactive how?"

"He means his aspect isn't awakened." Harry supplied, shrugging.

"That's not true." Arthur shook his head. "Didn't the twins tell you? Everyone in our family is active." Harry and Ron shared confused looks.

"But I've never used flames before."

"Ron, you used your flames when Fred and George changed your teddy bear into a spider. Weasleys are born active. Either strong Red Aspects, or Blue Aspects. Your brothers are Blues. You were the first Red born since your great uncle! The only one who hasn't been born with their Aspect was Ginny. She was born so small…"

Then why don't I remember that? I didn't use my flames when we went to confront Voldemort," Ron ignored his parents' flinches, "in first year, or third year when the dementors attacked? Harry did."

"Little Trash, go get the annoying Sun Trash." Xanxus had a glint in his eyes. Harry nodded, rushing to find Lussuria.

"Well, he's got a seal placed on him, but a burst of powerful Sky Flames should remove it. Why don't you give it a try, Harry?" Lussuria asked an hour later. Molly was coddling her son as her husband shook in rage.

"It won't hurt him?"

"Not at all." The Sun chuckled. "The worst that will happen, is you Harmonizing with him." Harry grinned, facing his friend. "However," Lussuria also faced the redhead, "to unseal and Harmonize with Harry means no backing out of this. You'll be connected for the rest of your lives."

"I know. It'll be worth it." Ron grinned sheepishly. "It'll fill the void I feel, won't it?" Lussuria nodded, smiling back softly.

"That's your Aspect searching for your Sky." The man explained, patting the boy's hand. "Go ahead, Harry. Molly, was it? Would you like to help me in the kitchen? I believe both would enjoy a cup of tea." Harry made a face.

"I'll take coffee, thanks. Squalo's insane regiment has us up by three in the morning and works us well past lunch."

"Of course, darling. Ronald, would you like anything different?"

"Tea's okay."

"Little Trash, you'll want to feed him your flames, slowly, over his forehead, through your finger." Xanxus warned, nursing a glass of whiskey. Arthur was sipping at his own.

"Such a mild flavor." The man commented, catching the feral man's attention.

"Mild? This is the strongest Whiskey on the market!"

"Maybe in the muggle world."

As the adults fell into a discussion about alcohol, Harry lit up his pointer finger with his flames, a soft glow encasing his eyes. He and Ron shared a nervous look, before the smaller boy did as his brother instructed. Small licks of his flames ate away at Ron's seal, which became visible upon coming in contact with the Wrath Flames.

Harry would recognize the flames his were eating at anywhere. Dumbledore would have much to answer for. The old man would regret messing with Harry's friends.

But his main focus was the Storm currently moaning softly in pain. He calmed his flames, and the redhead stopped struggling. The moment the seal snapped, both boys grinned at each other, even as sweat pouring down their faces.

The bond had instantly snapped into place.

"Welcome to the family, Redheaded Trash. Little Trash, leave the Weird Trash and I alone now." Xanxus dismissed. Both teens nodded, rushing to the kitchen where their hot drinks awaited.

* * *

Hermione blinked, glancing around the dinning hall, before turning to her Sky. A frown marred her face, a question clear as day on it. Her brows scrunched together, and her nose wrinkled.

"Harry, why is there an invasion of Weasleys in HQ?"

"Well, a few words were said, and to make up for it, I invited them to stay for a few days before they went home. Seeing as they have to wait for the next international Port-Key I caused them to miss. So I sent Dobby over to get Ginny, and Bill because he was still visiting, and Percy decided to tag along for a final meal with his family before he and Penelope moved in together."

"I see." The girl deflated. "That means you didn't cook, doesn't it?"

"You cook? But that's a woman's job!" Ginny yelled, surprising the two. Harry and Hermione shared a confused look.

"It is? But my father cooks, my mother can't. Neither can I. The last attempt I made, it came alive." Hermione blushed, scratching her cheek.

"And you were worried about _my_ cooking?" Harry questioned, incredulously.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Anyways, I did make dessert." The girl brightened. "And Ginny, I happen to love cooking. It's relaxing, and I get to enjoy people tasting my hard work." The girl slowly turned red. "It's not just a girl's job. In fact, it used to be only males that cooked when it came to pubs, and castle fare."

"I like your cooking, Harry. It's the best I've ever had." Luna piped in. Harry blushed slightly. Ginny practically had steam coming from her ears.

"But what am I supposed to do once we get married?" It was Harry's turn to frown.

"Ginny, that would be like incest to me. You look too much like my mother, and I see you as a little sister. It wouldn't work out between us."

"But _He_ said-" She cut herself off, paling. Within seconds she was gone from the room. Harry frowned.

"Luss, will you go scan her Flames?"

"Harry, she isn't active-" Arthur started, but Hermione and Lussuria rushed to follow Harry's directions. "Harry, she isn't active."

"I think she is. Or at least, partially. I think her first year affected her at a deeper level than we realised." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Voldemort nearly killed her, and did so by sucking out her life force. Either way, she had to be scorched." The adult shared horrified looks. No one touched their foods until the Suns and youngest Weasley returned. Not even Ron.

"You were right, Harry." Hermione murmured, placing Ginny beside her, her hand glowing from her flames as she fed them to the girl. "Active Introvert Yellow." Harry nodded, looking at the sulking girl closely. "She's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Molly fretted, staring worriedly at her youngest children. "Both my babies have been hurt-"

"Under Dumbledore." Harry added.

"-at Hogwarts, Arthur, maybe we should home school them…"

"Molly, don't be ridiculous. They have Harry there to protect them." Harry coughed to hide his laugh.

"Oh dear. That sounded horrible, Harry! Maybe you should go lay down." Molly gasped, moving to stand.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley! I just swallowed wrong."

"Well, if your sure…" The Weasley men shot him a glare, as no one had touched their food yet. "We need to have a serious talk with you, alone, Xanxus dear." Xanxus' eye twitched. Harry snickered at his misfortune.

"Anything you have to say can be said here." The man growled. The woman stiffened.

"I don't think the children-"

"Does it involve the Little Trash?" The woman frowned in confusion. "My brat of a brother. Does it involve him?" She slowly nodded, frown deepening.

"You call him trash?"

"He calls everyone trash, darling." Lussuria soothed. "Little Trash is affectionate. If it was just trash, trust me, Harry wouldn't be here."

"I see. Anyways, I don't want my son-"

"He's one of Little Trash's Guardians. The only one you have any say over is your youngest Trash." The woman glared at him for that.

"Ronald is still underage-"

"And will be in the thick of things, right along with Harry." Hermione abolished the woman's reasoning. "We will just inform him as soon as we learn what it is. Again, you only have any say over Ginny."

"Mum-"

"Ginny, no. Percy, do you mind going to sit with her in the study once we finish eating?" The glasses wearing man nodded, and his sister pouted. "Now!" Molly clapped, and the food instantly heated back up. "Our food was getting cold!"

"Was that wandless magic?" Harry asked as they started to eat. Molly nodded.

"Simple things, such as warming charms, and a tempus, can be learned by anyone."

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course, Harry dear!"

"Now, what news do you have?" Xanxus asked once Ginny and Percy were safely in the study.

"Voldemort has returned, and he is furious. Severus was sent back to the Order horribly injured. So badly so that Poppy nearly couldn't save him." A gasp from Draco had attention on him. "Are you alright, dear?"

"He's okay, right? Sev's my godfather!" She nodded, a soft look in her eyes.

"Yes, between Poppy, Bill, and I, he should make a full recovery. Now, Voldemort is after something in the ministry," Harry sat straighter, "that Albus won't say what it is."

"It's in the Department of Mysteries." Harry spoke up, getting confused looks. "When Voldemort scorched me as a baby, he left a link between the two of us." He licked his lips. "He was punishing Yaxley for failing to retrieve it."

"The Department of Mysteries? Are you certain?" Arthur demanded, sitting straight. Harry nodded. "It may be a prophecy, or a weapon, then." Draco frowned.

"It would have to be a prophecy. Only those they are made about can remove them. It's a failsafe." Eyes turned to him, making pale cheek flush. "I wanted to become an Unspeakable, so father had Yaxley tell me all that they did."

"Do you know how to get in?"

"No, but you can request a trusted Unspeakable to take you down there to retrieve it."

"But I don't know any."

"Sure you do." Draco gave Harry a funny look. "Percy is one."

"What?" The whole table shouted.

"Our stuck up brother is something as cool as an Unspeakable?" The twins yelled.

"No way! He's too uptight!" Ron protested.

"Why ever didn't he say?" Molly sulked.

"Why was he filling for Crouch then?" Quizzed Harry.

"That explains a few things." Arthur chuckled.

"Makes sense, he did pull a few pranks that everyone thought was the twins." Bill snickered.

"Quiet, all of you!" Xanxus growled, pinching his nose. "Dragon Trash, explain."

"Well, it's pretty much straight forward. We ask Percy to take Harry to the Hall of Prophecy, so he can retrieve the orb, and once he listens to it, destroy it so Voldemort can't listen to it. It will give us a huge advantage against the enemy."

"But aren't most prophecies self-fulfilling?" Hermione asked softly, frowning. "I remember reading that somewhere."

"Yes. However, it will still be knowledge that we can use. In fact, only hearing parts can cause a prophecy to become active."

"Active?" Bill tiled his head, confusion clear.

"Active." Draco nodded. "Most prophecies never come to pass, because they are never fulfilled."

"You have a lot of random information in your head, don't you?" Ron asked, rubbing his temple. "Remind me to only set you and Hermione on the books. Between the two of us, we should have all the information we need. Harry, you need to hear the prophecy. Hermione, I'm going to need you to be ready to puzzle the thing out. Draco, You're going to want to cozy up to my brother. It's best that you become endeared to the Unspeakables. Luna, please help Hermione, I trust you would understand the mumbo-jumbo that comes from it. Cedric, I don't know what you can do…what are you going to be doing anyways? You can't come back to Hogwarts." Harry sat ramrod. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Cedric, your father has some pull in the Ministry, right?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Of course! Cedric, we need you to get a place in the Ministry. Get eyes in there somehow." Cedric slowly nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I can try. But in return, I want you to look after Cho if danger happens."

"She's your girlfriend, of course we will." Harry waved off.

"Wait, you knew Voldemort was back, and didn't say anything?" Molly demanded.

"Of course I knew. He used my blood earlier this summer to revive his body." Harry scoffed, "or did your precious leader not tell you?"

"He isn't our leader, Harry." Molly looked physically ill. "In fact, we will tell you everything we know. We'll get a two-way mirror and give you everything we learn from the meeting."

"Molly?" Arthur gave his wife a searching look. "He'll be furious if he finds out."

"I don't want to loose Harry's trust again, dear. We failed him once, never again."

Harry felt warmth seep into his being as he watched them. He knew they weren't lying. That they would keep their promise this time.

 **AN: Wow, almost One Hundred people have reviewed the story! That's the first time so many people have liked a story of mine, and that so many of you have reviewed! I feel great about this story!**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Did you know I have to translate every single one of your reviews to be sure I'm getting them right? I never took Spanish, but like your latest review I already knew what jaja was, so I was like 'it probably means something like "haha poor Harry" but lets be sure.' But thank you for reviewing!**

 **Shadewatcher: Your reviews are really uplifting, did you know that? Are you a sunny type person? I bet you are, at least you are around people you like and online where no one knows the true you.**

 **Bloodshound: I hope you're finding this arc just as entertaining as the previous!**

 **Yachiru: You're reviews are short and sweet! Thank you for saying farewell at each one! (For both, or is the same person but you used a different account?)**

 **Gime'SS: Though short, you deserve an "You're Welcome," and a "Thank you!"**

 **Athenakitty: My cousin loves your name, except if it was puppy it'd be better, because her Chihuahua is named Athena haha**

 **I would go on, but that would be too many reviewers! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I hope that I get many more, because they inspire me to work harder!**


	8. Arc Two: Chapter Three

**AN: Here is the Second Arc. I hope you all like it just as much as the first part. There will only be three Arc. It will end when Harry turns Eighteen-ish. The first five chapters have been edited and are longer. Gay Pairing is Draise. Or is it Blaco? Either way it is Draco and Blaise.**

 **Also, I borrowed my cousin's laptop, so I should be able to update more quickly! Thanks cuz, even if you never see this!**

 **Funny fact, I accidentally deleted the copy of chapter 7 I had on my flash drive. Then again, when you're typing while sick, I guess brain farts happen.**

 **Harry's Guardians (Let me know if this a good idea, I'll fix it in the other chapters):**

 **Hermione Granger = Yellow (May change to Citrine) = Sun**

 **Blaise Zabini = Blue (May change to Sapphire) = Rain**

 **Draco Malfoy = Introvert Lilac (May change to Charoite) = Introvert Cloud**

 **Luna Lovegood = Introvert Indigo (May change to Chalcedony) = Introvert Mist**

 **Cedric Diggory = Green (May change to Emerald) = Lightning**

 **Ron Weasley = Red (May change to Ruby) = Storm**

 **Word Count: 3,269**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Arc Two:**

 **Chapter Three**

"Voi! You're pathetic! You're not even trying!" Squalo yelled as Harry panted on the ground.

Ron was on the sidelines, waiting for his turn. Harry was frustrated, as he knew his brother's guardian expected more out of him by now. They only had a month until the teens returned to Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't land one hit on the long haired man.

"Are you even trying? You landed a baby hit on Mammon a year ago. Yet you can't touch _me_?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, jumping up, and going on the offense. Squalo cursed, blocking the double blades coming at him from every which way. The practice blades still packed a punch, and were nearly identical to his twin blades.

A whack to the back of Squalo's neck had the man passing out, and Harry smug, but panting.

"Nice Harry." Ron groaned. "He's going to be vicious with me now because you managed to knock him out." Harry just snickered as he left to go to the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry paused as he heard a racket in the kitchen. It sounded like someone was committing murder in there. With a sigh he opened the door. His eyes widened at the decorations.

Happy Birthday banners, balloons, and streamers filled the ceiling. An obviously store bought cake sat on the table, while smoke billowed from the stove and oven.

Harry shook his head, flicking his wand to put the fires out. His guardians, and his brother's Sun, jumped in shock, before guiltily turning to face him. Unknown to him, Xanxus was behind him, also scowling.

"You didn't have to attempt to burn down my space to wish me happy birthday!" They all blushed, looking at the ground. "But thank you for trying." They brightened. "Who wants cake for breakfast?"

* * *

Harry placed his sword (as they were melded together at the moment in the scabbard) at his back for easy draw for the twin blades. He wore a green jean jacket, a green leather choker, and thanks to Lussuria, a pair of contacts. His now long black hair was braided down his back, and he wore black jeans that matched his black shirt under his jacket. He also wore black and green combat boots made from dragon hide.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Hermione poked her head in the room.

She had also changed since she began studying under Lussuria. Her brown hair was now cut where the left side of her head was shaved, with a sun rising (or setting depending on if your optimistic or pessimistic) carved into the short shave, and colored yellow, while the rest of her hair was pulled back into a straighten ponytail. Her teeth had been fixed, and her complexion was flawless. She wore a bright yellow cashmere long sleeve shirt, a soft looking white shirt, and strappy white and yellow sandals. Her wand stuck out from her ponytail, with a dummy next to it, so it appeared to be a set of chopsticks. Harry also knew that a sharp set of throwing knives lay under her sleeves.

"Yeah. Is the Port-Key to the Leaky Cauldron ready?" The girl nodded, falling into step with him as they started to walk. "Dobby had no trouble grabbing our trunks and pets?"

"None at all." Hermione assured. "And Cedric has settled into his job as an Auror nicely."

"Good." Harry frowned, "but I'm not happy about his choice."

"Yes, well, it was all his grades would allow him." They entered the entrance hall where everyone was waiting around a tattered old book.

Blaise was holding a pale Draco's hand tightly. He was wearing a dark blue outfit similar to his Sky's, as were all the males, just with colors that matched their Flames, while Luna wore a dress that was bright purple.

"Everyone ready?" Luna smiled dreamily as she drifted over to link arms with Harry and Hermione.

"Do you mind, Harry?" She asked softly. "I don't care for Port-keys very much."

"Of course I don't mind, Luna." Harry blushed, before facing his brother. "Xanxus, I'm coming for Christmas this year. Don't do anything stupid." Harry gave an impish grin as he ducked the glass lobbed at his head. The six teens grabbed a hold of the transportation item. "Ciao!"

The group managed to stay upright as they landed in the Port-Key room of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry spotted a black dog and grinned at it. The group followed him to Remus, who shook his head.

"Padfoot insisted that he greeted you."

"It's fine, Remus. Thanks for driving us to the station." The werewolf just smiled. They climbed into the van the older wizard had to get in order to drive them all to the train station.

* * *

Harry stared closely at the woman seated up at the Head table. She wore too much pink, and looked like a toad of all things. A glance at Luna revealed the girl giving curious looks as well. They shared a grin, both wondering the same thing.

Was she descended from the Frog People?

"Welcome new students, and welcome back old ones!" Dumbledore began his speech. Harry tuned him out, searching for what his intuition was screaming against.

" _Ahem_." Harry's head shot towards her, watching wide eyed as she interrupted the old man. "Thank you _Headmaster_ , for those kind words of welcome." Harry listened as she went on to tell that the ministry was planning on interfering with their education, and that any insurgence would be met with discipline. He also noted a large number of people glaring his way.

What did he do to piss them all off already? He hadn't even been in the school for more than three hours. Everyone seemed happy to him when he won the Triwizard. So why were they all glaring at him?

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." Seamus muttered an hour later in the quiet of the dorms. Harry blinked, tilting his head.

"Why not?" He and Ron shared confused looks.

"Well, because of _you_."

" _Me_?"

"You and the Headmaster." Seamus nodded, glaring at Harry. "Thinks you're both crazy because of the Daily Prophet."

"Huh?" Harry frowned, eyes narrowing. "But I haven't talked to any of the news papers. I haven't even been in England for months! What could I have done to piss your mum off?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact you're claiming You-Know-Who is back?" Harry reared back as if slapped.

"I'm doing what now? I claimed no such thing!"

"Yeah, who are you getting this crock from, Seamus? Harry's been training with his brother to take down-" Ron cut himself off. "Anyways, we've been in Italy."

"Take down who? You-know-who?" Seamus sneered. "Dumbledore-"

"Is a crock-pot old fool, who is going to die a painful death." Harry spat, glaring at the Irishman. "I do not stand next to Dumbledore. I haven't talked to the old fool since he demanded to know what happened during the third task, which I told him to shove it up his arse. He's a cruel man, who thinks me his pawn. I refuse to be his game piece. Tell your mum that. Tell her that he left me with abusive relatives. That I nearly became an Obscurical because of him. You tell her, that I am Active, and the old goat is going to learn he messed with the wrong Aspect!"

"Active?" Neville perked up, eyes wide. "You have them too?" Harry looked at his friend, nodding. "Green."

"Orange, mixed with Red." Harry stared at Neville. "You've been Active since your great uncle dropped you from the window, haven't you." The nervous boy nodded. "Stay away from Dumbledore. He'll Scorch you."

"What're you guys talkin bout?" Seamus demanded angrily. "Green, Orange, Red, Scorched, Active? Stop talking in code!"

"If your mum didn't tell you, then you don't need to know what it means, Seamus. Trust me, you don't want to know what the words mean." Harry patted the boy's shoulder with a heavy look on his face. "It's exhausting. It's better to be Inactive, or Latent, then being Active. You're Latent, but that's okay. You have no reason to Awaken." Harry turned to Ron. "I'm going to take a shower. Let Mione know what is going on."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 _Xanxus_

 _Shit is going so wrong. We've a new "Professor" for defense, who won't teach us a thing, all because the old white bumblebee messed up. She has it out for me, because Dumbledork used me in his plots (once again) by saying I said that I saw Voldemort rise again. Any word on where Mammon is yet, because I want to sue him, the ministry, and the Daily Prophet. In fact, you should sue them for writing about me without your permission! I'm making a statement to the Quibbler about what's going on (without admitting that Flight From Death and his Death Munchies are back). I'm not going to play by his game._

 _Any way I can get a Box Animal like Tsuna-niisan has? I think having one will help keep the morons off my back. I'm five seconds from showing people what I did to the Death Munchies that attacked Hermione. This is ridiculous. No one believes me when I say that I never said that to Dumbledork._

 _Other than that, I've been studying like hell. Tell Squalo that I am so going to kick his ass the next time I see him. Also, ask Bel what country he came from, I'm pretty sure I just overheard someone say his brother is alive. Don't tell him that. We don't need him having an identity crisis right now. I may need him(and the rest of you) against Voldemort, and Dumbledore._

 _Your Brother_

 _Harry_

Xanxus swore, looking up from the letter at the Sun that had delivered it. The other man lifted an eye brow, crossing his arms. The Sky groaned, rubbing his face.

"Get the Bratty Trash on the phone. I need Mammon, and only he knows where Reborn and them are. I'm going to kill Little Trash!" Lussuria snickered. "Also, I need to find out where Royal Trash is from."

"Bel? Whatever for? He's never going back." Xanxus just handed the letter over. "We best burn this." The Sky opened a new bottle of Whiskey, and drained the thing in one go.

* * *

 _Little Trash, you like making my life hard, don't you? Mammon is handling suing the papers, and we've read the articles that caused this. We'll own the fucking paper before Mammon is done. Magical Prussia is Royal Trash is from. Why did you bring that up? He has to know if his brother is alive. What the hell are you doing there? Are you making your move now? I thought you wanted to wait until you finished your schooling! Also, stop causing shit to go topside! - Xanxus_

Harry snickered, before sulking. His thoughts turned to Belphegor, who was one of his friends. The prince was strange, but most in the Mafia were. Yet they still were friends. He prayed that he could figure out how his friend's brother had survived before telling the older teen he was alive.

"Harry, are you ready?" Luna smiled at the boy while Rita stared hungrily at the teens. Harry blushed as he looked up from his letter that Hedwig had just delivered.

"Yes."

"Okay, you organized this meeting, Harry! Tell me, why did you wish to speak to me?"

"Because I'm being slandered for no reason. If anyone had gone looking, I haven't been in England since school let out. I live in Italy now, with my brother. I haven't spoken to anyone about what happened during the Third Task, and yet everyone believes I told Dumbledore that I said Voldemort is back." The woman flinched in horror. "Oh grow up. Unless tabooed a name cannot harm you. Voldemort isn't tabooed."

"Yes, well, moving on. Tell me, why do you think Dumbledore is using you?" The bug like woman asked.

"Because he said that I told him Voldemort is back. I've not told anyone from England anything of what happened during the third task until today. I was kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew, an illegal rat animagus, that attempted to use my blood to rise the Dark Lord. I got away, grabbed the Port-Key, and fled." The woman's eyes widened.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

"He is. In fact, that is another reason I called you here. Minister Fudge doesn't know this, but Crouch sent Sirius Black to Azkaban. It is Illegal to send a Lord, or an Heir, of an Ancient and Noble House to prison without a trail for longer than half a year. My godfather spent twelve years in that place."

"Are you saying that you know where Sirius Black is?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since he showed up to tell me to be careful of Dumbledore this year before school started. That was in Italy. As you know, Dementors are not allowed on Italian soil."

"Why ever not?"

"Do you know why no one can give birth at Azkaban? Bellatrix Lestrange was pregnant going in. Her child died during childbirth, due to the fact that a baby's soul is so pure, that a Dementor will gobble them up so fast, and angrily, that the guards can't even force them back with a Patronus. The Italians have discovered that exposure to Dementors also cause babies to be born deformed, such as facial misconstruction, bodily misshape, and a lack of a magical core. Which they also know no being can survive without." Harry shook his head when Rita Skeeter opened her mouth. "Excuse me, I deviated from the topic. Point is, my godfather said he was leaving as soon as he delivered his message. I believed him."

"You're saying that Sirius Black didn't kill twelve muggles?"

"That's right. Peter Pettigrew did. I found my parent's diaries. I will gladly hand them over. Dumbledore helped switch the Secret Keeper to Pettigrew right before Voldemort found out where our location is. That Halloween, the man showed up, and you know what happened. When Hagrid wouldn't let my godfather take me home with him, he decided that it was best to let the so called leader of the Light send me where he thought best, until he could catch the traitor.

"See, Sirius figured he would be able to pick me up, and give me a home. He didn't know what Dumbledore had planned until it was too late. Why would Dumbledore, who knew Sirius was innocent, let a man rot in that Hell on Earth for years, if he didn't want me left with ABUSIVE relatives? I could kill them, and it wouldn't be deemed kin slaying by magicks. They never saw me as family, and that has never been my home. In fact, I would toss them into Azkaban if I could, but as they are muggles, that was deemed cruel and injustice. I have to make due with the muggle prisons."

"Abusive, in what way?"

"As in he's damned lucky I didn't turn into another Credence Barebone." The woman jerked back in horror.

Anyone who was anyone, knew the name of the last known Obscurial.

"No!"

"They told me I was a freak, and that they would stomp the freakiness out of me. So yes, they were as bad as Mary Lou Barebone." Harry growled, defensive. "And everyone knew, but everyone was either afraid of what would happen, or on the Dursleys side."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the idiots either believed that I was a street punk, I was six the first time they met me, or that they would be forced to go far, far away, like the few that attempted to help me in any way." Rita shivered.

"I see. I'm sorry that you had to go through such hard times. Why does he claim that you told him You-Know-Who is back?"

"Because he wants a pawn. He is trying to force me to think he is my only option in allies against any Death Eater. Why would I trust the man who left me to abuse time and again? Why would I trust a man that left me to the dogs last year? Why would I trust a man, who is using my name to gain propaganda?" Harry hid his smirk. "Why would I trust the man, who was the lover of Grindelwald?"

"What?" Rita's eyes couldn't go any wider, but her voice could get higher.

"That's right. He was the lover of the man who started the first war we've seen since the Goblin Wars."

"What proof do you have?"

"Just ask Bathilda Bagshot. She knows the whole story, including the fact that Dumbledore is responsible for the death of Ariana Dumbledore." Harry finished his mug of warm Butterbeer. "I believe you have all you need to write a good article. Luna and I have places to be."

"Ooh? Are you on a date?" Harry blushed when Luna nodded.

"He promised to help me buy a few things before going to lunch with me!"

"Well, you're one lucky little witch, aren't you?" Harry shook his head, pulling Luna away from the table and out onto the streets.

"Must you feed to the rumors?"

"Rumors? It's the truth. You are accompanying me to buy a few things, as well as treating me to lunch. That is a typical date. Didn't you know?" Harry blushed.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Harry, I'm already a girl, and your friend."

"You're different than Hermione."

"Well, of course I am. You want to kiss me, unlike Hermione." The blonde laughed, patting Harry inflamed cheek. "Shall we go get those books now?" Harry stopped, holding Luna from moving forward. "Harry?"

"Would you let me?"

"Let you what?" The girl tilted her head.

"Kiss you. Would you let me kiss you?" The girl laughed, a musical sound, that gained other's attention.

"You needn't ask. Just make sure the mood is right!" With that, she dragged him to the bookstore.

 **Quick shout out for Nero1493:**

" **I'm glad I was able to bring some laughter into your life at this trying time. Your review brought tears to my eyes. Stay strong, may the God (dess(s) depending on what your believe in) watch over you, and give you strength to get through your ordeal. I know I will be praying for you!"**


	9. Arc Two: Chapter Four

**AN: Here is the Second Arc. I hope you all like it just as much as the first part. There will only be three Arc. It will end when Harry turns Eighteen-ish. The first five chapters have been edited and are longer. Gay Pairing is Draise. Or is it Blaco? Either way it is Draco and Blaise.**

 **So, a few reviewers pointed out a few mistakes, I will get to them as soon as I finish the second arc. I hope to have this finished before the year ends. I don't want to drag it out too much for you guys.**

 **Harry's Guardians (Let me know if this a good idea, I'll fix it in the other chapters. Someone has suggested that I keep calling them by plan color names, and change the official name like in a big blow out I'm suspecting):**

 **Hermione Granger = Yellow (May change to Citrine) = Sun**

 **Blaise Zabini = Blue (May change to Sapphire) = Rain**

 **Draco Malfoy = Introvert Lilac (May change to Charoite) = Introvert Cloud**

 **Luna Lovegood = Introvert Indigo (May change to Chalcedony) = Introvert Mist**

 **Cedric Diggory = Green (May change to Emerald) = Lightning**

 **Ron Weasley = Red (May change to Ruby) = Storm**

 **So, there is a line almost at the end of the story, that made me go: "OOOH!" I didn't even noticed that I made that Acronym until I was going through the dialogue to double check I wanted it. Wonder how many of you will catch it too?** _ **\- 2/04/2018**_

 **Okay, this is the latest chapter. I still have my cousin's laptop, but I'm likely not going to be able to update for a month or so after this. Things have happened, and it's affected me quite harshly. If you want the full story, I will explain in the bottom notes. -** _ **2/15/2018**_

 **Word Count: 2,740 (It's actually very short, and I apologize that this is mostly one big Author's Note. I hope you can all forgive me on why it's late and so pathetic compared to the rest.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Arc Two:**

 **Chapter Four**

Harry dodged around people, pulling Luna behind him. The two were running late for their meeting with the rest of his knights, and Harry was livid with Ravenclaws.

The Ravenclaws were supposed to be scholars. The ones that searched for every last detail. They were supposed to use their brains before they took action.

Instead they were being worse than the gossips in Hufflepuff. Cho and her friends could only protect Luna so much. Luna had been cornered on the way to meet with Harry for a walk when a group tried to attack her. They now had antlers and rabbit ears.

"Ahem!" A nasty voice simpered at them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, detention for running in the hallways." Harry shot her a glare.

"Go to hell, Toad. I am not dealing with anyone but my friends right now. If you even try to interfere, well, you'll get to meet my _brother_. Who is still collecting collateral from the ministry." The woman started to turn red. "Besides, I'm not running, I'm speed walking so I don't have to deal with people like you."

" _Three weeks_ detention!" Other students paused to watch the scene.

"Go to hell. I'm never stepping foot in your class again, neither is Luna, or my other friends. That means you are no longer my teacher. So long as we can pass our end of year tests, well, we can do whatever the Hell we want!" Harry dragged Luna away, down a different hall. "Sorry I brought her attention onto you."

"She already hates me. Since the Quibbler published Skeeter's article, that is." The two entered the ROR. "Hello everyone."

* * *

Harry yawned as he entered the Great Hall. He froze when he noticed a wand pointed between his eyes. Following the length of the arm and wand, he was shocked to see it was an Auror.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for aiding and abating the criminal Sirius Black." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I not going anywhere with you. You have no proof I'm aiding him. The last I saw of him, he had been in Italy, where his name is cleared of all charges."

"Yeah right kid."

"I am not going anywhere with a Death Eater." The hall that had been silent went up in an uproar. "I don't know what you want, but I won't do it. Leave me alone."

"I am not a Death Eater!" The man growled. Harry lifted a brow before lashing out with wandless magic to cut of his sleeves.

The black serpent and skull were unmistakable.

"Bye-bye, Rockwood." His partner slapped him with magic suppressing cuffs.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter. We will do a full sweep of the Auror division." The man bowed deeply, his bald, dark, head glistening in the candle light.

"I'd use Vertiserum to question him, to see who is in on whatever their plans are." The man nodded.

"Of course." People whispered as the man left, dragging a protesting prisoner off with him. Harry caught sight of a furious Umbridge, and saluted.

"Come on guys, let's go study."

* * *

Harry nervously lead Luna to a small, friendly, restaurant. It was filled to the brim with muggle mythology. He figured she'd love it. After all, she loved all sorts of creatures.

He tried to focus on her, and her outfit. A gentle purple dress, thick enough to wear without warming charms. It had a darker purple fluff around the cuffs, and a pair of matching boots adorn her feet.

He, himself, was dressed for the chilly weather. He wore a red-orange jumper, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown snow boots, as the snow was slowly piling up. His glasses had been replaced by contacts (thanks to Lussuria, of course) that he rarely used.

He opened the door to lead her in.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful!" The blonde gasped as he held out a seat for her. "You didn't have to go out of your way for our date-"

"Luna, it's fine. I found this place when I was fourteen. I thought you'd like it." Harry shrugged as the waiter came over with Wizarding menus. "Pick whatever you like." She blinked, looking at the choices.

"Harry, there isn't a price listed." The witch said softly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Harry, how expensive is this place."

"Luna, it doesn't matter. I'm the last Potter, with too much money to know what to do with. We could eat here every day for the rest of our lives, and I would still have enough for five more generations." Her eyes widened. "Now, please order whatever you wish."

"Okay." Harry watched as she scoured the menu, smiling.

He knew she was looking for a vegan meal.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"This only has vegan meals."

"I know."

"You like meat."

"Yes, but I have no problem eating my fruits and vegetables. I happen to like them just as much as I like meat. So eating here is no trouble for me. I'm an omnivore through and through." A smile flitted across her face.

"You're too sweet. What did I do to deserve you?" Harry chuckled.

"I think it's the other way around. Luna, I love you for being who you are. You've never judge me, and you see me for me." Harry lowered his face. "You see just Harry."

"Of course I see Harry. It's who you are. A kind, loyal, brave friend, who would do anything to protect those he loves. If you were not a Sky, one would think you a Lightning or Storm. Yes, you can be rash, but you do so out of love." The girl laid a hand on his. "And I'm falling in love with that person." Harry blushed.

"I see you for being just Luna too, you know. You're sweet, kind, and brilliant. You can keep Hermione on her toes, make Ron behave, cause Draco to be nice, bring out the possessive side of Blaise, bring out the big brother of Cedric, and you make me want to do better. I want to change the way the world sees everything. I want them to realise that different isn't bad. You make me want to be me.

During his speech, Harry had turned his hand over to lace fingers with Luna's. As he finished talking, he brought the girl's slight hand to his mouth for a gentle peck. A flush appeared on her face, and her purple-silver eyes were clear for once.

"I love you, Luna. No matter what, I love you for being just who you are." The girl smiled gently back. "I've never wanted to be alone with you, more than I do right now." Her eyes widened.

"Whatever for?"

"Because I want to kiss you. Xanxus would kill me if he caught me tarnishing your image. He likes you, you know. Says that you'd make a good sister."

"I believe I would like him as a brother." The two smiled at each other before ordering.

They spent the next few hours talking about random things. Laughter filled their corner of the room, causing the staff to share smiles. Especially the Host.

He hadn't seen a pair so happy since the boy's very parents had entered his establishment.

"Hello, would you like to take a look at our deserts?" The man questioned as he walked over. Harry blinked, before he nodded. The man chuckled, handing over a single menu, and a photo laid atop of it.

It pictured a young woman, seventeen at the least, accepting a bite of a fruit salad from a young man of the same age. She had red hair, vivid green eyes, and pale skin littered with freckles. He had messy black hair, hazel eyes that hid behind glasses, and tanned skin.

Lily Evans and James Potter were glowing.

"Sir?"

"Keep it, Mr. Potter. I know what it is like to be alone in the world."

* * *

Harry glanced at his friends in horror as he read the latest Educational Decree:

 _All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or belong to, and Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

"What do we do?" Hermione hissed as her friends got over their shock.

"Easy. Come up with something that the Ministry would love." Harry smirked back, stalking up to Umbridge, who had been admiring her decree. "Professor, may I speak to you about my friend's group?" The woman sneered. "See, it's like this: we are trying to find a way to get Dumbledore's reputation completely ruined." The sneer disappeared into shock. Others stopped to stare at the 'Golden Boy' in horror.

"Ruin Dumbledore's Reputation?" Harry nodded. "But you're his-"

"I was left in an abusive muggle home thanks to him." Harry cut in, eyes darkening in his anger. "That man wanted a weapon he could control. Instead, he got a teen that has the Will and the backing to ruin him."

"And what is this group called?" She lifted a brow.

"Dumbledore Will Fail."

"Very well." The woman left a stunned room. Many turned to stare at their classmate.

"What? It's the truth. I have a personal vendetta against the man. I'm going to destroy him, bit by bit, until no one will listen to what he has to say again. They left me in hell because he said I would be happy. Now he said I told him that Voldemort _-oh grow up, it's just a name!-_ is back, and I'm at odd ends with everyone, again!" Harry grabbed Luna's hand, and fled.

 **Thanks to everyone being so supportive, I figured I should update at least one more time with my reasonings on why it's taking so long to update. I have so many supporters, and so many critics, I feel like I'm letting you down in some way. Sadly, it was my aunt's idea for me to work on this as a distraction. I just finished it.**

 **Story time:**

 **Have you ever seen someone in a coma? Watching as they wasted away into a shell of what they had been? No? Let me tell you, it isn't pleasant. If you are told a family member is in a coma, and may never wake up, and to say your goodbyes, DO NOT go in the room. It will destroy all fond memories of that person. Since the seventh, I've been at his side, praying he wake up. The doctors don't believe he will, and I hate seeing his siblings, my aunts and uncles, unable to do anything to ease his pain.**

 **Some background on me to understand how hard my uncle's coma has hit: I'm really his daughter, his mother (I called her mom) took me in for fifteen years until she died as I started my freshmen year of high school, two weeks following my birthday. I was twelve when she told me that he was really my dad, and I was really her granddaughter. He wasn't even in my life until I was six. However, he was still a part of my life, as my uncle.**

 **Sadly, he was a drug addict. Admittedly, his highs weren't violet like others I've seen, but he still wasn't a good person when he had a fix. After he stole my Ipod (the last picture I took of my mom was on there), I told him that if he died because of drugs, I wouldn't cry over him. That I was sick of the addiction, and that he didn't deserve our tears.**

 **I didn't know he would get high, refuse treatment at the hospital, be found in a bush, dying, with Necrotizing Fasciitis (a flesh eating bacteria) invading his body. He's in a coma now, missing toes and parts of his flesh, and he can't even breathe without a ventilator.**

 **His siblings are giving him to the end of the week to pull out of it. If he doesn't, we'll let him get the rest he deserves. If he does, we'll have to explain why he is basically missing his foot and leg. Either way, I dread the outcome.**

 **Two quick questions to my reviewers (and reasoning behind the questions) so I can take my mind off of the problems right now:**

 **How many of you have read my stories before? I know magicanimegurl, and Xyori Nadeshiko, have. (Which, by the way, thanks for continuing your support by reading and reviewing my stories. Even if I have to translate Xyori's comments!) I'm curious, because I have read stories by bleeding roses 16(how else would I know they placed a prompt?), Dominique Icefall(Your HPxKHR is awesome!), and many of your only have accounts (at least I think it's the current reason until you're inspired to write) to keep track of your favorite stories (That's how I started out in 06) Also, to those that are from a country that uses a language other than English; I'm from the US, they don't enforce us to learn a second Language(I do know some German, and what little Japanese I know comes mostly from Anime), and I am currently unable to afford to buy something that will help me learn to read/speak it.**

 **Speaking of different countries: Where are all my constant followers from? As stated above I'm from the States, and I'm curious how many are from here, or from another country.**


	10. Preview Arc a two Part 5

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in support. Quite a bit of you made me laugh or smile during these hard times. I worked hard on this chapter and hope you all like it.**

 **Someone pointed something out to me: vegetarian meals tend to be cheaper. I know that, however we are talking about the wizarding world. They don't make sense. Plus I've noticed about the only veggies they tend to have at the meals at the school are potatoes, corn, peas, and carrots(if that) in the movies. So I hope this cleared up any confusion.**

 **Also, sorry this is short, and I may not update often, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now without further ado, I give you chapter ten!**

 **Chapter Ten**

Harry yawned as he sat down in his first class of the day: potions. He was running on his last legs, and knew he couldn't go on like he was now. However he didn't know what else to do. Everything was running together with how little sleep he was getting.

He was also five seconds away from killing the next person that aggravated him. He wasn't ready to deal with the walking shit that made up the magical world.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning. "What's wrong?" The girl had ensured Snape was distracted.

"Its nothing, Hermione." The teen replied.

"But-"

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Snape sneered, making the girl start in surprise.

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you get to work, before i assign detention. Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking during class."

"Yes sir." Came the meek reply. An hour later they were dismissed. "Please tell me what is wrong?"

"The toady got to Luna." Harry finally admitted. "I can't protect her, nor my family. What do I do, Mione? I can't ask Xanxus, because this is my fight, but I don't have any power over her."

"Then we find something." The bushy haired girl stated as if it were obvious. "Exploit any and all weaknesses."

"You've been hanging out with Blaise and Draco again, haven't you?" The girl smiled in reply before focusing on the lesson again.

The day couldn't end quickly enough for Harry.

That night, the group met up and started to plan an attack against her. It was Luna that made the perfect plan. Harry felt satisfied that it was his girlfriend getting back at the toad.

They would start in the morning.


End file.
